


Тёплый сенсей

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Babysitting, Children, Collars, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Uncle, Dogteeth Hatake Kakashi, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dream Sex, Dreams, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Goodbyes, Hands, Hatake Kakashi Has PTSD, Hatake Kakashi's Mother is Inuzuka, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kakashi's mother - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Memorial Stone (Naruto), Morning Routines, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Routine, Shapeshifting, Sharingan, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Slice of Ninja Life, Smut, Snow, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wolf Hatake, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, Wolfy Hatake Headcanons, doting, hidden weapons, mission aftermath, playful, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: (и любовь с первого взгляда)Сборник драбблов по Какаши/Ирука. (В основном) счастливых.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Утреннее возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snuggly Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956646) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Некоторые драбблы между собой связаны, следите за пометками.  
> Обновления каждый день с;

Ирука перевернулся.

— Мн. Охаё, дорогой, — пробормотал он и раскрыл руки, не открывая глаз.

Какаши улыбнулся, стянул жилет и вернулся на своё уже холодное место в кровати рядом с Ирукой.

— Мф, ты холодный, — сказал Ирука, вздрогнув. — И мокрый, — добавил он, когда взлохматил пальцами волосы Какаши на затылке. Какаши гудяще рассмеялся. Ирука лишь притянул его ближе, натянув поверх одеяло, не обращая внимания на то, что он всё ещё не разделся до конца и, безусловно, холодный и мокрый.

Какаши вздохнул, закрывая глаза и потягиваясь, наклоняясь ближе к Ируке. Тот прижался к плечу Какаши, зажав ногой одну из его забинтованных ног — его всегда так хотелось обнять, когда он был полусонным, — и выдохнул.

Через несколько мгновений он очень тихо захрапел, тело стало безвольным и расслабленным ото сна. Таким доверчивым.

Какаши легко погладил его спину. Крайне гостеприимно. Или, пожалуй, «понимающе» было наиболее верным словом. Мало кто из бывших любовников Какаши воспринимал его утреннее бегство из совместной постели так же хорошо, как и Ирука, и только один приветствовал его возвращение в кровать без какого-либо дискомфорта или раздражения.

Какаши плотнее прижал их ноги друг к другу и зевнул, по коже пробежались мурашки. Сонное тепло Ируки проникало в него, и он со счастливым видом попытался впитать его как можно больше, пока была возможность.

Ирука забормотал во сне, когда нос Какаши, вероятно, всё ещё холодный сквозь маску, уткнулся в мягкую кожу под челюсти его любовника. Однако он больше не просыпался и не отстранялся, запутавшись пальцами во влажных взлохмаченных волосах Какаши.


	2. Забавный беспорядок

Ирука дёрнулся.

— Прекрати! — прошептал он, хлопнув рукой. Там ничего не было. Конечно. Никогда и не было, даже когда он мельком видел преступные руки.

— Не знаю, о чём ты, сенсей, честно, — сказал Какаши своим самым невинным тоном.

Ирука на мгновение закрыл глаза. Самый невинный тон Какаши был поразительно хорошим, хотя и _полностью_ лживым. Он не поднял взгляд.

— Мне надо закончить с этим оцениванием, — терпеливо сказал он.

Какаши понимающе пробормотал, и стол немного сдвинулся. Ирука смотрел больше в сторону, чем вверх, не желая уступать. Ноги Какаши были закинуты на угол стола, листок лежал на бёдрах и…

И одна из его книг была в левой руке, чёрт его дери.

Ирука слегка покачал головой и вернулся к проверке, нахмурившись, когда пытался понять, как его новый ученик Абураме пришёл к _такому_ ответу.

Быстрое прикосновение скользнуло по пальцам, а затем — тыльной стороны ладони.

— Какаши!

— Да, Ирука? — любезно сказал тот, и Ирука поднял на него взгляд. В левой руке он держал книгу, а правую прижал к бедру к отчёту о миссии, который мог бы закончить ещё несколько часов назад, если бы Какаши действительно принялся бы за работу. Он держал карандаш.

— Мне надо закончить с проверкой, — сказал Ирука, — а _тебе_ надо закончить с отчётом. И в нём не должно быть никаких анекдотов о… ком-либо, — он указал на книгу Какаши.

Какаши засмеялся.

— Я бы никогда! — однако он отложил книгу в сторону и опустил ноги на пол, лениво потянувшись, он положил отчёт о миссии — который был _всё ещё_ едва ли начат — на стол перед собой.

Ирука вновь поднял глаза, когда Какаши принялся писать, закусив губу. Он сомневался, но…

Ирука выбросил руку и легко коснулся суставов пальцев Какаши, затем поспешно вернулся к написанию заметок на работе Абураме Саичи.

— Ирука-сенсей… — Какаши растянул последний слог, почти пропев его.

— Что, Какаши? — без запинки спросил Ирука, поднимая голову, чтобы встретить взгляд Какаши. Он пропустил движение Какаши рукой, и тот ткнул в него, но в момент, когда Ирука опустил взгляд, его рука уже была на прежнем месте.

— Я _пытаюсь_ написать отчёт, — обиженным тоном сказал Какаши.

Ирука пристально смотрел на него и ничего не ответил.

Он _ткнул_ Какаши снова, как только появилась возможность.

Какаши вновь ответил, как и следовало — по большей части — ожидать, и…

И десять минут спустя они валялись под столом, домашние задания были разбросаны с одной стороны, а отчёт о миссии Какаши смялся под его коленом, и Ирука задыхался от смеха, пока Какаши тыкал в него, хихикая и почти игриво кусая за челюсть.

— Отчёт о миссии не будет готов сегодня, верно? — спросил Ирука, когда Какаши вытянулся и улёгся почти полностью на нём. Он погладил Какаши по спине.

— Ммм.

— …работы моих учеников также не будут проверены сегодня, верно? — добавил со вздохом Ирука.

— Мм? — Какаши слегка оживился. Ирука немного криво ухмыльнулся и приподнял голову для поцелуя.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — сказал Ирука в чужой рот. — Давай встанем с пола, и я покажу тебе насколько.

Какаши улыбнулся, его взгляд потеплел, и прильнул щекой к заботливому прикосновению Ируки. Он был бедокуром, головной болью и хаосом уровня джоунина, но он был бедокуром _Ируки_ … и головной болью… и хаосом, и тот скучал по Какаши и его, как ни странно, милой придурковатости.

Какаши уткнулся носом в его подбородок, а Ирука снова его поцеловал, погладив по щеке, а затем потянул за рукав рубашки, выкатывая их вместе из-под стола.


	3. Многому научиться

Ирука вздрогнул, когда из его рук вырвали кофе, а его самого втянули в глубокий поцелуй. Он перехватил кунай, который рефлекторно недвусмысленно приставил к боку Какаши, а затем убрал его обратно и с признательным гулом погрузился в поцелуй.

Какаши заурчал от удовольствия ему в рот, и жар свернулся внизу живота. Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу своего любовника, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот приглушённо зашипел. Он толкнул Ируку, член был твёрдым в штанах, хватка на Ируке сжалась.

Ирука самодовольно облизал губы.

— У тебя нет на это времени, — сказал он, старательно следя за голосом, даже когда Какаши напротив него стоял неровно. — Я должен быть в штабе, а _тебе_ надо встретить со своей командой перед _миссией_. Я уверен, дети _очень_ тебя ждут.

Какаши застонал, помотав головой, и скользнул одной рукой вверх, чтобы дёрнуть хвост Ируки, хотя и не стал его распускать. Он вновь толкнул Ируку к двери и снова поцеловал, свободной рукой проведя вниз по телу Ируки, дразня чуть ниже края жилета, ловкие пальцы едва ласкали.

Ирука протестующе заскулил, когда через несколько долгих секунд Какаши отстранился, вцепившись пальцами в жилет своего парня и с силой притягивая его обратно.

— Даже не _думай_ сейчас отступить, — сказал он грубым голосом.

— Мааа, отложим на потом, — сказал Какаши низким гортанным голосом. — Помнишь? Мне надо встретиться со своей командой, — напомнил он, касаясь губами щеки Ируки прежде, чем отстраниться. — Будет _очень_ хорошо… позже.

— Людям, — проворчал Ирука, пока неохотно ослаблял хватку, — которые верят в отсроченное удовольствие, стоит научиться ценить хороший быстрый секс.

Какаши усмехнулся, опустив голову и уткнулся носом ближе к челюсти Ируки, чтобы прикусить горло.

— Людям, — тихо сказал он в ухо Ируки, заставив того вздрогнуть от тёплого дыхания и низкого, грубого тона, — которые думают, что быстрый секс действительно приносит удовольствие, нужно многому научиться, чтобы сделать всё правильно.

Ируке потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять под контроль дыхание, когда Какаши отступил. Он сузил глаза.

— Прости? — требовательно спросил он. — Я _многое_ знаю о том, — он поднял одну бровь, — как «сделать всё правильно».

— Мааа, сенсей, вот мне и сдаётся, что ты из тех людей, которые требуют совершенства и никогда не соглашаются на что-либо, кроме считающегося правильным, — Какаши хищно ухмыльнулся, и Ирука разрывался между желанием ударить его за то, что он такой самоуверенный, и поцеловать за то, что он такой сексуальный.

— Я покажу тебе «считающиеся правильным», — пробормотал Ирука.

Какаши только усмехнулся чуть шире, качнувшись вперёд и снова прижимаясь к Ируке.

— Разве не ты намекал, что не веришь в отложенное удовольствие? _Ммм_ , у меня будет весь день для _приятных мыслей_ о тебе… — он мягко застонал, а затем шагнул назад, вкладывая кофе Ируки обратно в его руки, когда тот потянулся следом.

Потом Какаши исчез, ускользая в вихре дыма и листьев.


	4. Тайное

Ирука вздрогнул, инстинктивно сжимая слегка помятый, испачканный свиток, протянутый ему. Он также схватил тонкое запястье до того, как он даже успел осознать, что другой мужчина шатается.

— Отчёт о миссии, — пояснил Какаши, и глаза Ируки расширились, когда маска Какаши слегка всколыхнулась на этих словах — на ней была рваная дыра почти до самого рта, и под тёмной тканью виднелась тёмная, непрозрачная синяя метка…

Ирука быстро поднял взгляд, встречаясь взглядом с Какаши, потому что раз тот решил носить маску, всегда — насколько знал Ирука — скрывая своё лицо, и даже если Какаши был не в себе, чтобы сознательно решить, что ему всё равно, попытка подсмотреть, что там под ней, всё ещё оставалась пересечением границ, даже если маска _пыталась_ упасть. Глаз Какаши был тёмным и расширенным, по всей видимости, даже не полностью фокусировался. Ирука вздрогнул.

— Не собираешься кричать, да? — спросил Какаши, и Ирука нахмурил брови. — Сделал… Сделал всё, что мог. Я смог. Должно быть понятно, — сказал он, потирая висок.

Ирука перевёл взгляд от помятого свитка в своей руке обратно на очень невразумительного джонина перед собой.

— …нет, я не собираюсь кричать. Я не за стойкой миссии, — до которой Какаши даже и близко не добрался и которая, если честно… не работала на данный момент; Какаши _действительно_ не совсем верно воспринимал окружающий мир, — но я не собираюсь кричать.

— О, хорошо. Это впечатляет, но у меня болит голова, — серьёзно заявил Какаши.

Ирука прочистил горло, опустив взгляд, и его глаза зацепились за закорючки в графе подписи, которая не походила на имя Какаши. Бицепс обожгло, а глаза расширились, но он незамедлительно оттолкнул это в сторону. Даже если это _не было_ совпадением, Какаши явно отчаянно нуждался в сопровождении в _больницу_ , а не к стойке миссии, которую он намеревался найти, а так как он появился перед Ирукой…

Ирука бережно потянул его, успокоившись, когда Какаши только бессвязно забормотал и пошёл следом. Взгляд Какаши был немного туманным, и он тревожно шатался, и у Ирука появилось смутное подозрение, что кровь пропитала его маску и в особенности рубашку, но он вполне спокойно двигался, когда Ирука вёл его к больнице.

Он также не задавал вопросов, куда ведёт его Ирука, пока внезапно не остановился около двери, а Ирука нахмурился и отказался отступать. _Толкать_ Какаши казалось также неразумно и вряд ли очень действенно — он был ранен, но также оставался одним из лучших джонинов Конохи, даже если до этого момента был, к счастью, послушным, — поэтому Ирука только перегородил дорогу, настоятельно потребовал, здраво показывая на раны Какаши, и медленно подталкивая его в больницу.

Какаши _надулся_ , что поразило разум Ируки, но как только один из нинздя-медиков заменил его, он без дальнейших протестов побрёл за ним. Ирука остался стоять там с помятым, немного окровавленным отчётом о миссии, который, он полагал, надо проверить на соответствие стандартам сдачи или вернуть обратно Какаши.

Подпись с… Какая вероятность, что это _совпадение_? Неужели на вопрос, который он задавал себе уже много лет, вот так случайно нашёлся ответ? На вопрос, который Ирука бесконечно задавал себе, смотря на метку родственной души на бицепсе: кто может _идентифицировать_ себя как «henohenomoheji»?

…кроме… человека, которого назвали в честь _пугала_.

Ирука закрыл лицо руками, игнорируя отчёт о миссии, и застонал.


	5. Не декоративные

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Предупреждение: здесь описываются последствия неизвестного наркотика, которым, не желая того, Какаши отравился (на миссии); он немного не в себе и плохо следит за происходящим, но в безопасности.

— Чёртов сумасшедший джонин, — пробормотал Ирука. — У меня стоят замки _не просто так_ , Какаши, — огрызнулся он.

Какаши немного растерянно моргнул, смотря снизу вверх на него. Проклятье, не важно чем его зацепили на миссии, прежде чем он вернулся домой, сейчас он был явно не в себе.

— Они очень симпатичные, — серьёзно сказал он через минуту. — У тебя превосходный вкус, Ирука.

— Очевидно, не такой уж превосходный иначе я бы… — Ирука запнулся, когда смысл сказанного дошёл до него. — Они _не декоративные!_ — завопил он.

Какаши вновь моргнул, слегка пошатываясь, сдвинул брови вместе.

Ирука предположил, что для Какаши вполне могли бы быть. Разумеется, он достаточно быстро обошёл их. Ирука мог расставить ловушки, которые могли почти поймать его — или на худой конец замедлить или сбить с толку, — но не хотел делать их настолько сложными, потому что до того, как он сблизился с Какаши, самыми вероятными кандидатами на проникновение в его квартиру были его пре-генины.

— Ты сердишься на меня, — глухо сказал Какаши.

Ирука глубоко вздохнул, затем выдохнул.

— Нет, — сказал он, и запустил пальцы в волосы Какаши. Тот наклонился, глаза почти закрылись, мягкий звук постепенно становился громче в его горле, когда он почти упал с дивана в попытках прижаться ближе. Словно Ируке нужны были ещё доказательства, что он однозначно был под _чем-то_.

В любом случае было сложно хоть сколько-нибудь злится на Какаши, когда он отвечал на самые простые прикосновения, заставляя Ируку задуматься о самых ужасных вещах в своей жизни до этого момента.

— Я _недоволен_ , но не сержусь. И ты сейчас совсем не в лучшей форме.

— Я в порядке, — заверил его Какаши, поднимая широко раскрытый и слегка стеклянный глаз и встречая взгляд Ируки.

Он вздохнул.

— Конечно же, — он снова погладил Какаши по волосам и слегка улыбнулся, когда тот издал мягкий благодарный звук. — Если тебе уже разрешили отоспаться, наверное, стоит лечь в кровать.

— Пожалуйста, — к счастью, сказал Какаши с умоляющим щенячьим взглядом и без обычной чувственной игривости, которую можно было ожидать. Это было…

Ирука наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, и обнял прежде, чем подняться на ноги. Это было очаровательно, и сердце Ируки сжалось.


	6. Причина смерти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/П:**  
>  Осторожна: здесь есть секс, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс (почти намёками), групповой секс (если считать клона!) и нервно пьющий кофе переводчик  
> А ещё у Какаши любит кусаться

— О ками, да _блядь_ , Какаши, слишком сильно, сука… — Ирука выгнулся, сжавшись вокруг члена любовника и раскачиваясь на нём. Он знал, что звучал не слишком убедительно из-за своих действий, но _по ощущениям_ это действительно было слишком сильно… и тем не менее он хотел всё и сразу.

— Правда? — спросил Какаши ему в шею, горячий язык прошёлся по чужому горлу. Который сменился глубокими царапинами от больших, тупых клыков Какаши, заставив Ируку захныкать и откинуть голову, давая больший доступ к шее.

— Мне кажется, ты можешь выдержать ещё немного, — сказал Какаши, а Ирука был таким пьяным от удовольствия, поэтому ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы осознать…

Ирука открыл глаза, его губы разомкнулись, когда он посмотрел на _ещё_ одного Какаши перед собой, тонкого, костлявого и _безжалостного_ , бёдра наклонены, с голым лицом, а рот растянулся в ухмылке, которая едва обнажила клыки.

— Пиздец, я сдохну, — сказал Ирука, как только он вздрогнул и откинулся на Какаши позади него, под ним. — _Сдохну_ от _переизбытка_ секса.

— Жалобы? — спросил Какаши позади Ируки, уткнувшись носом в его ухо.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спросил Какаши, наклоняясь ближе к Ируке, _его_ руки были больше нежными, чем обжигающими, принося немного успокоения Ируке, хотя его всё ещё накрывало волнами жары и удовольствия. Какаши уткнулся носом и укусил его челюсть, и Ирука застонал.

— Блядь. Нет. Я всегда хотел умереть от слишком большого количества секса, — сказал Ирука, потянувшись к Какаши и проводя руками вверх по его бёдрам и рёбрам. Чёртов Какаши был слишком худым, рассеянно подумал он. Он состоял из костей и мышц, ничего лишнего, и из-за этого на нём было не так удобно лежать, хотя это не сильно волновало Ируку, когда его прижимали к его любовнику.

— Покажи всё… _Ебать!_ — взвыл он, когда Какаши толкнулся в него, прижимая узел к особому местечку.

Какаши засмеялся, звук тёплый, низкий и дрожащий раздался с двух сторон.

— О. _Обещаю_ , — лукаво сказал Какаши, обхватив пальцами член Ируки и наклонившись ниже, чтобы медленно укусить Ируку за горло.


	7. Снежное преследование

Ирука остановился, потирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони в перчатке и глядя вперёд, когда прислонился спиной к стволу дерева. Повсюду лежал снег, из-за которого было сложнее не оставлять следов, и…

Он замер с кунаем в руке и не отрываясь смотрел в сторону, откуда раздался треск, обратившись в чувства. Прищурил глаза. Он был недалеко от границ Конохи, но не отбрасывал вероятность, что его могли преследовать. Впрочем, это было беспечно… снег всё равно завалил ветви, а сверху добавился ещё и вес ниндзя…

— Что ищешь?

Ирука развернулся, ударяя кунаем, зажатым в руке. Хотя голос был низким и тёплым и прозвучал ему _прямо_ в ухо, Какаши же сидел на соседнем дереве, в трёх ветках от него, наблюдая за Ирукой и в замешательстве склонив голову набок в абсолютно собачьем жесте.

— Когда-нибудь… — сказал Ирука, возвращая себе контроль над рефлексами и убирая кунай обратно.

— Что? — спросил Какаши, возвращаясь к Ируке. Он не оставил после себя никаких следов, несмотря на толстый слой снега на ветвях. Не издал ни звука при движениях.

Нет, несмотря на остроту рефлексов Ируки, он, скорее всего, _никогда_ не сможет поймать Какаши, если тот решит сыграть в подобную игру, не говоря о том, чтобы случайно ранить. Ирука был очень хорош, но обязанности и _жизнь_ Какаши заставили его быть ещё лучше. Тот с любопытством рассматривал его внимательным тёмно-серым глазом.

— Ничего, — криво усмехнулся Ирука и подцепил пальцем воротник защитного жилета Какаши. — У тебя есть причина, по которой ты ко мне подкрался, или…

— А мне нужна причина? — игриво спросил Какаши, охотно наклонившись и потянув маску вниз, чтобы поцеловать Ируку мягкими и прохладными губами.


	8. Нянька

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Фуука и её младший брат (или сестра) взяты из моего сборника "Dog-Sensei & Sparklepuppy"... [Фуука](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876651), например, отсюда *кашель*

— Привет, дорогой, ты… _Какого…_ Что… Какаши? — слабо спросил Ирука, закрывая за собой дверь.

Какаши сгорбился и свесил голову с края дивана, чтобы посмотреть на Ируку, и ухмыльнулся.

— Привет, милый. Что что?

Ирука сердито нахмурился.

— Что _это_? — уточнил он и сразу же пожалел о своей формулировке.

— Щенок, Ирука, — иронично сказал Какаши, улыбнувшись. Девочка на ковре захихикала и шлёпнула ладонями по полу, а свёрток сбоку от Какаши, который Ирука сначала принял за сплющенную подушку, зашевелился.

— Я _знаю_ … _Они_ дети, Какаши, — сказал Ирука своим лучшим учительским моё-терпение-на-исходе голосом. — Почему в твоей квартире дети?

Какаши сощурил глаз, когда садился, подхватывая ребёнка рядом одной рукой и разворачиваясь, чтобы поставить ноги на пол.

— Сегодня я нянька. У тебя проблемы с этим?

— Когда они ещё даже не доросли до Академии, да! — выпалил Ирука шокировано. — _Ты_ нянька? Я… Что?

— Сакуру-чан вызвали, а их отец ещё не вернулся с миссии, — терпеливо сказал Какаши, покачивая ребёнка, когда тот захныкал.

— Ину-джи! Ину-джи!

Ирука моргнул, когда Какаши соскользнул с дивана, мягко посвистывая и ближе склонился к снова-хихикающему-ребёнку. Какаши потёрся с ней носами, и она протянула руку, издав неясный звук. Он взял её второй рукой, когда она шлёпнула по его скрытой маской щеке и сместился, чтобы откинуться на диван с двумя детьми, прижавшимся к нему по бокам.

— Как минимум, я с ними до завтрашнего полудня, — сказал Какаши и зарылся носом в розовые волосы девочки. — Если тебе некомфортно с ними, мы можем пообедать завтра.

— Я… Эм, — запнулся Ирука. Он знал, что Какаши и Сакура были близки; но он не представлял, что того могут попросить _присмотреть за детьми_. _Идею_ , что Шаринган Какаши нянчится с маленькими детьми, было трудно принять.

Какаши поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Ирукой, и в его выражении не было ни тепла, ни нежности, к которым привык Ирука. Ему не понравилась эта перемена.

— Если не возражаешь, то я хотел бы провести свидание сегодня, — осторожно сказал Ирука. — Однако, я ничего не знаю о таких маленьких детях.

Взгляд Какаши снова смягчился, к облегчению Ируки.

— С мелкими щенками всё будет хорошо. И тебе ничего не нужно делать, они моя…

— Ину-джи!

— Да, Фуука-чан? — спросил Какаши мягким, игривым тоном, и ребёнок захихикал и потянулся подёргать его за волосы, когда он засмеялся.


	9. Лапша

— Не знал, что у тебя кошки, — сказал Какаши, сильно удивившись, увидев огромного серо-коричневого зверя, застывшего посреди комнаты, и более худого кота, покрытого чёрными, белыми и оранжево-желтыми пятнами, бегущего к нему рысью. Он закрыл дверь за собой.

— Они не мои, — сказал Ирука, и Какаши посмотрел на него. Он едва заметно покраснел.

— А, — сказал Какаши, когда один из котов потёрся о его ногу. Другой осторожно следил. — Как их зовут?

Ирука почесал шрам на носу.

— …Удон и Соба.

Какаши моргнул, затем поднял бровь.

— Я не дал Наруто назвать их раменом, — сказал Ирука, дёрнув губами. Какаши рассмеялся. — Я… Они правда не мои, — уверял он. — Они просто…

— Бродят по окрестностям, и ты кормишь их, гладишь, а они пробираются в твой дом, чтобы сворачиваться калачиком в кровати и требовать твоего времени и внимания? — с весельем подсказал Какаши.

Удон видно решил, что Какаши не опасен, и подкрался ближе, мяукая во всё горло. Какаши сел на корточки и протянул руку, и после тщательного обнюхивания, когда он был совершенно неподвижен, оба кота начали поставлять свои головы под его ладонь и пальцы.

— Я могу сказать то же самое и о тебе, — сказал Ирука не без нежности, несмотря на резкость слов.

Какаши усмехнулся и поднял на него взгляд.

— И ты же сказал, что они не твои, — сказал он мягко и искренне, вопреки своим поддразниваниям.

Улыбка Ируки замерла, когда он распахнул глаза и снова вспыхнул. Однако, он продолжал улыбаться, даже если больше не мог встретиться взглядом с Какаши, и тот радостно гудел, почесывая за изящно острым ушком, снова посмотрев на котов.


	10. С широко закрытыми глазами

— Закрой глаза…

— Какаши, — нахмурился Ирука.

— Закрой глаза, — повторил Какаши, чуть ли не напевая, и Ирука фыркнул.

— _Какаши._

— Ради меня, Иру-кун? — спросил Какаши своих самым выклянчивающим тоном, который не должен был быть и на половину таким чёртовски милым и очаровательным.

Ирука вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Он почувствовал, как Какаши подошел ближе, хотя, конечно, он был совершенно беззвучным; это было больше покалыванием по нервам, словно кто-то охотился на него, чем истинное чувство.

Затем он дёрнулся, когда его протектор опустили вниз, _накрыв глаза_.

— Какаши! — выругался Ирука, выпрямившись, а затем подскочил, когда Какаши поцеловал его, мягко и ласково, _без_ маски, скользя руками по чужой талии и вверх по спине под жилетом. — Ох… Какаши, — выдохнул Ирука ему в рот.

Какаши мягко и низко заурчал и снова глубоко поцеловал Ируку. У него был очень умелый рот, дразнящий, но не слишком, хитрый и жестокий, но никогда не заходящий слишком далеко, большие, острые клыки прижимались к губе Ируки, но не более, чем шипы.

— Я правда люблю тебя, мой Иру-кун, — сказал Какаши, отстранившись и прижимаясь носом к щеке Ируки.

Ирука фыркнул и поднял руку, чтобы на ощупь вернуть протектор на его место, хотя и чувствовал, что получилось криво.

— Я должен любить тебя, бесящего человека, — ответил он, смотря на счастливую, слегка кривоватую улыбку на лице Какаши, — за все твои глупости.

Какаши лучезарно улыбнулся, и Ирука покачал головой, смеясь, и снова поцеловал любовника, на этот раз запустив пальцы в волосы Какаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Надеюсь, было достаточно ясно, что Ирука не в первый раз видит лицо Какаши, тот просто шаловливый нахал.


	11. Спокойной ночи

— Спокойной ночи, сенсей…

Ирука слегка напрягся от слов, сказанных протяжным тоном, и развернулся, ключ оставался в двери.

— О нет, не выйдет, — сказал он торопливо, хотя Какаши тут же остановился, как только Ирука снова посмотрел на него.

— Пожелание спокойной ночи больше неприемлемо? — с невинным видом ответил Какаши, склонив голову. — Почему же, я… Сейчас, _сенсей!_ — воскликнул он, когда Ирука схватил его за жилет и потащил за собой, спиной переступая через порог и увлекая Какаши следом.

Квартира Ируки сама по себе была в отдалении, и как только они оказались за дверным проёмом, их почти не было видно снаружи, но он всё равно попытался прикрыть дверь бедром.

— Уходить без поцелуя на ночь — неприемлемо, — сказал Ирука, выгнув бровь.

Ирука едва мог рассмотреть лицо Какаши в полумраке своей квартиры, но он видел, как видимый глаз Какаши счастливо изогнулся, и прищурил глаза, готовясь к шутливому ответу.

— Раз ты настаиваешь, сенсей, — сказал Какаши, стягивая маску, чтобы показать ехидный рот, растянутый в ухмылке.

Ирука фыркнул и открыл было рот для протеста, но тогда же Какаши поцеловал его, и он решил оставить всё, как есть.

Поцелуй был сладким, и у Ируки сразу же перехватило дыхание, но был слишком коротким, а затем Какаши погладил его щёку и выскользнул за дверь, маска уже скрывала большую часть его лица.

— Спокойной ночи, Ирука. Сладких снов.

Потом он исчез.

Ирука выдохнул, прислонившись к закрывшейся двери, и улыбнулся.

— Они всегда такие после того, как я вижу тебя, — мягко сказал он.


	12. Сбитое с толку дружеское плечо

— Подвинься.

Какаши вздрогнул и посмотрел наверх.

— …а, что? — спросил он, встречаясь с на удивление жестким взглядом Ируки.

— Ты слышал, — Ирука наклонил голову, волосы в хвосте резко качнулись. — Подвинься. Освободи место.

Какаши медленно сдвинулся, всё ещё удивлённый, когда Ирука опустился в небольшое пространство рядом, закинул ноги на его собственные. Место, которое потребовали — и в которое вторглись, — было теплым и комфортным, хотя Какаши чувствовал беспокойство, не зная, _почему_ Ирука так внезапно появился.

— Расслабься, Какаши, — тихо сказал Ирука, облокотившись на его плечо. — Я не сержусь. Всё в порядке.

Какаши расслабился, потому что Ирука никогда не врал ему в таких вещах, и он… надеялся, что никогда не начнёт. Он ласково уткнулся носом в Ируку и получил мягкий гул в ответ.

— И что же так удачно случилось, что ты так неожиданно пришёл ко мне, м? — тихо спросил Какаши спустя несколько минут.

Ирука засмеялся, низко и мягко, и повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Какаши.

— Просто… поверь на слово, мне нужно было обнять тебя за кое-что, и прими это, хорошо?

Какаши моргнул, ещё больше запутавшись, но наклонил голову.

— Как хочешь?

Ирука улыбнулся, и Какаши бы согласился на множество непонятных вещей за эту яркую улыбку и тёплую ласковость, отражающуюся в глазах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  То, что так зацепило Ируку, оставляю на вашу фантазию... лично я полагаю, а не обдумывал ли он (или узнал что-то новое) о Какаши и насколько одинок об был все эти годы >.>


	13. Прощание

Ирука внезапно зашевелился, от полудрёмы не осталось и следа.

— Ммм… Каши.

— М? — ответил Какаши, выдохнув тёплый воздух ему в спину, и поцеловал чуть ниже в позвоночник. Ирука вздрогнул, выгибаясь под ласками, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Он, ленивый ото сна и удовольствия, получил ещё горсть поцелуев до того, как понял, что было странно. Он остановился, удовольствие и тепло растаяли в груди.

Сглотнул, подняв голову и посмотрев через плечо. Его сердце сжалось и упало, но он слабо улыбнулся, пока ждал, когда Какаши посмотрит ему в глаза.

Какаши сидел на другой стороне кровати в своём бездушном, потёртом снаряжение АНБУ, не хватало только фарфоровой маски и меча, лежал на расстоянии вытянутой руки. _Вот_ почему он не зашёл дальше мягких поцелуев.

Ирука подавил массу разных ответов и вопросов — «береги себя», или «я люблю тебя», или «не уходи» — и поманил Какаши ближе.

Склонился, конечно же, склонился, и счастливо заурчал, когда Ирука поцеловал его, погладив рукой его лицо, а затем потянул тряпичную маску выше.

— Рассчитываю, что ты вернёшься до каникул, — сурово сказал Ирука, и Какаши улыбнулся.

— Я никогда не осмелюсь тебя разочаровать, сенсей, — возразил Какаши, скользя пальцами в волосы Ируки, а затем убрал и соскользнул с кровати.

Ирука смотрел ему вслед, плечи были напряжены не так заметно, как раньше, и прождал десять минут, когда Какаши скрылся из вида, чтобы спрятать лицо в подушку и заплакать. Беспокойство, страх, злость и… и он _ненавидел_ вид Какаши в этом снаряжении, каждый раз это ещё немного убивало его любовника и…

Ирука не мог ничего поделать с этим, кроме как ласково проводить и укутать любовью, когда тот вернётся. Так он и поступал, держа под замком свою боль и беспокойство, чтобы Какаши не видел этого, потому что он уже нёс в себе и так много и того, и другого.


	14. Помощник Хокаге

— Хокаге-сама?

— А… Да? — спросил Какаши, поднимая взгляд.

— Думаю, я видел, как пришёл Ваш помощник… — Гиичи нахмурил брови.

— Мой помощник? — тупо спросил Какаши.

— Мои извинения, я знаю, что Ирука-сенсей — больше, чем всего лишь помощник, даже если он выполняет эти обязанности для Вас, — Гиичи склонил голову. — Я просто… — он покачал головой.

— Несомненно, — сказал Какаши, но наклонил голову. — Если он вернётся раньше, я скажу ему, что ты его искал. Что-нибудь ещё?

— О нет! Извините, Хокаге-сама, — торопливо сказал Гиичи, склонив голову, и, пятясь, вышел из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь.

Как только раздался тихий щелчок двери, Какаши низко застонал, вцепившись пальцами за стол так сильно, что оставил царапины на дереве своими короткими ногтями.

Ирука лизнул его член от яичек до головки, подразнивая, подобно как он делал с момента, как Какаши кончил, не позволяя эрекции поникнуть и собирая каждый кусочек чужого оргазма.

— Умничка, — тихо произнёс Ирука, голос прошёлся вибрацией через член, по ощущениям, прямо вверх по позвоночнику.

Какаши вздрогнул, горло сжалось от желания застонать.

— ‘рука…

Ирука выскользнул из-под стола и забрался ему на колени.

— Полегче, _Хокаге-сама_ , — низко мурлыкнул Ирука, уткнувшись носом Какаши в щёку, — найдёшь ещё один для меня? — спросил он, проводя пальцами по члену Какаши.

У Какаши перехватило дыхание.

— _Неа_ , — застонал он.

Ирука сместился вперёд, его член надавил на Какашин.

— Нет? — спросил он, когда обхватил пальцами их обоих. — Даже для меня?

— Я слишком стар для этого, — выдохнул Какаши, член дёрнулся в хватке Ируки.

— Неа, неправда, — пробормотал Ирука, а затем застонал ему в ухо. — Давай…

Какаши опустил руки на бёдра Ируки, крепко уцепившись и прижимая его ближе, и Ирука вздрогнул и прижался к нему.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Ирука. — Да, типа того…

— Лучше поторопись, ‘рука, — сказал Какаши и укусил округлость уха любовника через маску, из-за чего Ирука резко дёрнулся, пальцы сжались вокруг их членов.

— Я быстро, — ахнул Ирука, едва сдерживая смех.


	15. Забытая фотография

— Ну привет, кто ж ты такая?

Какаши поднял бровь на вопрос Ируки, лениво и еле уловимо, вероятно, тот разговаривал с чем-то в их доме. Ирука пробормотал что-то о воспоминаниях, и Какаши ещё раз помешал суп, а затем накрыл его крышкой и убрал руки в карманы, выйдя посмотреть, что он нашёл.

Ирука держал фотографию в одной руке и конверт с остальными фото в другой. Какаши лениво обошёл его, положив подбородок на чужое плечо.

— Что у тебя там… О.

— У меня было несколько учеников Изунака, но я не могу понять, кто это, — рассеянно сказал Ирука, облокачиваясь на Какаши.

Он положил руки на бёдра Ируки.

— Ты её не знаешь, — мягко сказал он.

— Какаши? — спросил Ирука. — Это твоё, верно?

— Она слишком взрослая, чтобы быть одной из твоих учениц, — сказал Какаши, лёгкости в его голосе было меньше, чем он хотел бы, когда он смотрел на молодую женщину на фотографии, широко улыбающуюся — или, вполне возможно, смеющуюся — так, что её клановые татуировки округлились и показались изящные клычки. — Изунака Кари, — добавил он еле слышно.

Ирука напрягся.

— Ох. _Ох._ Какаши…

Какаши обнял Ируку за талию, крепко прижав к себе.

— Не видел этой фотографии уже много лет. Не знал, где они лежат.

— Прости, я не знал…

— Откуда бы ты знал? — спросил Какаши, сильнее обняв Ируку. — В этом доме больше нет других её фотографий. Отец убрал все, когда она…

Ирука отложил все фотографии и развернулся в чужих руках, крепко обняв в ответ, и Какаши позволил замолчать, тяжело опираясь на Ируку, рассматривая фотографию своей матери на столе рядом с ними.


	16. Добро пожаловать

У Какаши перехватило дыхание, когда Ирука сжал его за плечи, медленно улыбаясь и толкая его вперёд. Он послушно откинулся назад, усевшись на футоне, и рассматривая Ируку, по телу пробежала дрожь.

На Ируке всё ещё была его форменная рубашка, но ничего другого не было, распущенные волосы очерчивали покрасневшее лицо, немного дикий от блуждающих пальцев Какаши и их грубых, нуждающихся поцелуев. Его член, покрасневший и твёрдый, горделиво стоял под подолом рубашки.

Он был… видением.

Ирука наклонился, опустившись верхом на бёдра Какаши, и тот облокотился на руку за спиной, сгибая колени, чтобы Ируке было удобнее.

— Какаши… — Ирука одной рукой обхватил его за шею, а вторую опустил, погладив живот Какаши — тот до сих пор был в форменной рубашке, хотя всё остальное снаряжение АНБУ было небрежно разбросано по спальне или валялось в гостиной по пути. Ирука сместился на его член, и Какаши дёрнулся, схватив чужое бедро в мягком, бессловесном крике.

Ирука замер, смотря на него с беспокойством, а затем рассмеялся. Он наклонился ближе и поднял свободную руку к плечу Какаши.

— Я уже подготовился для тебя, — сказал он, прикусив губу и задрожав. — Мне _так сильно_ нужен ты, Какаши, пожалуйста…

Какаши отпустил его и переместил руку на задницу Ируки, проведя двумя пальцами по его скользкой дырочке и надавил внутрь. Он застонал, когда они легко вошли, и Какаши ахнул и снова вытащил пальцы, схватив свой член.

— Да, да… я… — он никак не мог до конца подобрать слова, и взамен уткнулся носом Ируке в щёку.

Ирука немного небрежно улыбнулся ему, ответив грубым поцелуем, а затем сместился и опустился на его член. Какаши направил себя, когда Ирука взял контроль над движением, быстро опускаясь вниз, чтобы принять в себя всё, застонав.

Тело Ируки сжалось вокруг него, мышцы напряглись ещё сильнее, когда Ирука осторожно двинулся, переместив ноги так, чтобы они оказались по обе стороны от талии Какаши, держась за его плечи, чтобы помочь себе приподняться, а затем тяжело опуститься обратно на член Какаши.

Мышцы ног Какаши дрогнули и напряглись, а бёдра приподнялись. Вытянув ноги, он смог глубже войти в Ируку и забирая немного контроля над тем, как тот качался на члене Какаши.

Какаши толкнулся одним резким рывком, и Ирука застонал, разомкнув губы, он неровно и тяжело дышал.

— Да, вот так, — Ирука обнял Какаши за плечи, удерживаясь чуть крепче. — Возьми меня, — потребовал он, сжав член Какаши внутри и мягко застонав, когда его внутренние мышцы задрожали.

Какаши ахнул и неуклюже потёрся носом о него, сконцентрировавшись на резком толчке своих бёдер вверх и на том, как Ирука едва отодвинулся, когда качнулся, его хватка на чужих плечах смещалась с каждым толчком, но Какаши крепко держал его за бедро, едва помогая и направляя его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Пожалуй, это продолжение, когда Какаши возвращается домой после миссии, на которую он ушёл в "13. Прощание"? >.>


	17. Стирка у ниндзя (склад оружия)

Ирука оглянулся вокруг, а затем на форменную рубашку с капюшоном в руках.

— Какаши? — позвал он, опустив её.

— Да, коибито? — крикнул в ответ Какаши, пока Ирука разглядывал _груду_ мелкого оружия и свитков. И несколько предметов крупнее.

Через несколько мгновений тот появился в дверях.

— М?

— Какаши. Я… — Ирука облизал губы. — _Что._

— …Ирука? — ответил Какаши, и тот указал на груду вокруг.

— Я затеял стирку. Это… Это всё твоё, — сказал Ирука в восторге.

— Да? — ответил Какаши неуверенно. — Ниндзя?

— Я знаю, — нахмурившись, сказал Ирука. — Я учу класс, как прятать оружие и полезные свитки, но…

— Да? — подсказал Какаши.

Ирука ткнул пальцем в кучу.

— Это была _одна рубашка_ , Какаши! — сказал он, и… Чёрт возьми, его прижимали к Какаши в полной униформе бессчётным количеством способов, его руки скручивали ткань, чтобы снять ей, и его тело приподнимали и тесно прижимали к Какаши, и… _Как_ ничего этого из этого _не почувствовал_?

Какаши присел и осмотрел груду. Ирука смотрел на него. Он не _выглядел_ так, словно у него было что-то необычное, но. Взгляд Ируки блуждал по оружию вокруг.

— Это рубашка, в которой я был в Стране Чая на прошлой неделе? — спросил Какаши.

— Нет! — Ирука вздрогнул. — Она запечатана и ждёт, когда _ты_ разберёшься с ней… или расскажешь мне, как.

— М. Тогда ты кое-что пропустил, — весело сказал Какаши.

Ирука уставился на него, затем на кучу.

— Я… Какаши, _какого чёрта._

Какаши пожал плечами, с весельем смотря на него.

— …ты не против прийти и рассказать моим ученикам, как научиться скрывать что-либо об их личности на миссиях? — спросил Ирука, и Какаши шарахнулся, а затем ухмыльнулся.


	18. Нуждающийся

Спина Какаши выгнулась, когда он вцепился в простыни, крепко сжимая кулаки. Он захныкал, вскидывая голову, и расставил ноги шире.

Ирука огладил обеими руками задницу Какаши, его липкие и скользкие пальцы обхватили бедро Какаши, и он потянулся за прикосновением. Ирука засмеялся, неровно и тепло, и коротко поцеловал его спину, часто и тяжело дыша.

Затем он выпрямился и взял свою пульсирующую, лишённую внимания эрекцию, сдвинувшись, чтобы надавить на ложбинку Какаши, раскрывая стенки ануса. Он вновь захныкал, а затем мягко, хрипло вскрикнул, когда Ирука наклонил его бёдра и скользнул в ожидающее тело любовника.

Ирука не двигался, позволяя Какаши привыкнуть, но тот не стал ждать, толкнувшись назад и издав низкий, отчаянный звук. Ирука успокаивающе шикнул, проведя руками по его телу, и…

Ирука повёл бедрами, чувствуя, как мышцы Какаши задрожали и сжались вокруг его члена, и застонал. Какаши заскулил и вновь выгнулся под его прикосновениям, встречая его первое движение единым толчком, приветствуя глубоко внутри.

Ирука аккуратно сместился и обвил свободной рукой под грудь Какаши, ухватившись за его плечо, упёршись на него. Какаши задыхался, свесив голову, прогнув спину, разведя ноги и покачивая бёдрами, чтобы встретить каждый толчок Ируки.

Ирука ахнул и с помощью хватки на своём любовнике трахнул Какаши сильнее, удовольствие и жар пронеслись через его тело, когда он двигался, когда Какаши отзывался, желанный и нетерпеливый.


	19. Волчье сердце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Это первый драббл из серии моих хэдканонов про волк!Какаши и далеко не последний в этом сборнике. >.>  
> Также про них есть отдельная история [My Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203279) на 5 глав

— Ты не чувствуешь дискомфорт от этого?

Ирука заскрипел зубами.

— Я в порядке. Он в порядке! — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Стабилен. Он не плохо написанная взрывная печать, вашу ж мать! — огрызнулся он, потому что слушал уже слишком много беспокойства.

— Не думаю, что в двух последних поколениях был хоть один стабильный джонин, — сказал Ноши, и, о чёрт возьми, Ирука наорал на главного хранителя архива, — но это не то, что я имел в виду.

Ирука сглотнул и склонил голову.

— Мои извинения. Это была… тяжёлая неделя.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Ноши, искорки довольства танцевали в его чёрных глазах.

— У тебя был вопрос? — чопорно подсказал Ирука, всё ещё злой, но ещё и беспокойный и немного смущённый.

— Он Хатаке… многие забыли, что это значит, но моя двоюродная бабка вышла замуж — сошлась — с одним, — сказал Ноши, чего Ирука не знал и моргнул от удивления, — у тебя нет тревоги… или страха из-за волка, которого ты пускаешь в своё сердце?

Ирука задумался, представив огромного серебряно-белого хищника, валяющегося на спине с лапами вверх, со свисающим на бок языком из ухмыляющейся морды, крутящегося перед Ирукой и чуть ли не клянчащего его ласки. Подумал о том, чтобы спрятаться в руках Какаши под собственническое, ласковое ворчание. Подумал о том, чтобы вычесать эту густую, удивительно мягкую шерсть, пока Какаши издавал тихие благодарные звуки под его руками. Подумал о том, как Какаши показывается с едой, когда он занят или нервничает, или борется за его внимание, или просто обвивается вокруг, даря успокаивающее тепло.

Ирука мог признать, что в Какаши было много чего, вызывающего беспокойства, и ещё больше того, что выбешивало его, как партнёра, но…

— Я люблю своего волка, — честно сказал Ирука, ведь примерно как Какаши изображал ручного пса, ему никогда… не подходило… это. — Какую бы кожу он не носил.

Ноши слегка улыбнулся, и Ирука хмыкнул.

— И нет, я совершенно его не боюсь.


	20. (Бе)спокойная ночь

Ирука проснулся в спокойной тишине безмятежной ночи, едва заметный свет просачивался сквозь шторы. Всё было на месте, никакие звуки не могли побеспокоить его.

— Ну, — неразборчиво сказал Ирука, немного сместившись, — иди сюда.

Тонкая фигура отделилась от теней, которые и близко не способны были его спрятать — даже тонкий проникающий свет луны, который пробивался сквозь шторы, освещал его волосы, заставляя их светиться, и спальня Ируки также была не такой большой, чтобы в ней было много мест для укрытия.

Ирука, зевая, поманил к себе, и Какаши подкрался к кровати, только чтобы остановиться, когда Ирука вскинул руку.

— Сними это безобразие, — сонно потребовал он, и Какаши сбросил с себя жилет и другую одежду, остановившись, когда на нём остались лишь обтягивающая рубашка без рукавов и боксёры.

— Иди сюда, — повторил Ирука, и Какаши соскользнул в его кровать, прячась в раскрытых объятиях.

Ирука нежно сжал его, чувствуя, как стальное-и-жилистое тело Какаши потихоньку расслабляется под его лёгкими, медленными ласками. Успокоившийся и близко прижавшийся, Какаши вырубился прежде, чем Ирука наконец заснул обратно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**  
>  А у меня сегодня день рождения, поэтому мне будет очень приятно, если вы почитаете и мои другие работы/переводы по КакаИру на[фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/325501/profile/works?fandom_id=98&direction=&sort=3#fanficFilter) или [ао3](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=14298&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=13999&user_id=Berry_tea_with_cookies)!


	21. Поздно вечером

Ирука дёрнулся и отвлёкся от своей работы, когда почувствовал, как ловкие пальцы стянули ленту с его волос, расчёсывая их мягким движением, задевая кожу головы, из-за чего он вздрогнул, когда они дошли до затылка.

— Какаши…

Какаши прижался поцелуем к виску Ируки, не переставая ласкать его затылок, и Ирука ахнул, сгорбившись в кресле.

Мгновением спустя руки Какаши обняли его со спины, и Ирука со вздохом закрыл глаза, откидывая голову на узкое, крепкое плечо Какаши.

— Тебе не кажется, что пора ложиться спать, коибито? — мягко спросил Какаши, и Ирука вздрогнул.

— Я… Я ещё не закончил, — сказал Ирука, но упорства в его тоне было мало.

Какаши ухватился за это сомнение.

— Ты весь день работал в Академии, а затем в Штабе, тебе тоже нужен отдых, — сказал он, снова поцеловав висок Ируки и слегка подтолкнув его голову так, чтобы руки Какаши могли опять гладить его шею и начать разминать плечи.

— Пошли в кровать. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, — пробормотал он на ухо Ируке.

Ирука поддался, и поднялся с кресла и задержался у документа, который переводил, ровно настолько, чтобы запечатать его, хотя он едва начал с ним работать.

Какаши поцеловал его запястье и повёл в сторону уже ожидавшей его горячей ванны, и Ирука улыбнулся, когда погрузился в воду и заботу любовника.


	22. Поддержка и учебные планы

Ирука застонал от бессилия и отложил в сторону ещё один невыполнимый план уроков, покатав карандаш по столу прежде, чем начать опять всё заново.

После лёгкого прикосновения к ладони рядом опустилась кружка кофе и раздалось низкое гудение его парня.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Какаши, склонив голову на бок, и чёлка упала на глаз.

Ирука тяжело вздохнул и положил карандаш, взяв в руки кофе.

— Спасибо. Да, всё хорошо. Я просто пытаюсь переделать несколько уроков и целей для пре-генинов за последние несколько лет, — он нахмурился. Это было сложно, как его и предупреждали, но он ожидал подобного.

Какаши издал заинтересованный звук, и Ирука улыбнулся, когда объяснил более подробно, и снова нахмурился, когда опять задумался о проблемных местах.

— Я могу помочь? Может быть, поговорим об этом? — предложил Какаши, и Ирука посмотрел на него.

…это _было_ действительно мило с его стороны, но…

— Нет, Какаши, спасибо, — сказал Ирука и слегка покачал головой. — Приготовишь ужин? — с надеждой спросил он, Какаши собирался сегодня готовить, сделал бы это, если тот захочет. После незначительных уговоров он согласился и оставил Ируку за работой с поцелуем и второй кружкой свежесваренного кофе, которая, вероятно, не понадобится.

Было очень мило со стороны Какаши предложить свою помощь, но он был почти бесполезен и знал это — тот едва помнил свой единственный год в Академии и многое выучил так давно, что больше удивлялся, что кого-то нужно _научить_ этому, чем предлагал дельные советы, как это сделать.


	23. Мокрый сон

_Прикосновение мозолистых, покрытых шрамами, таких умелых рук; нежные поцелуи; тепло от волн удовольствия, растущее внутри, искры, танцующие по коже, жжение мышц, тянущихся, чтобы любовник мог быть ещё ближе, глубже; щекочущее чувство от растрёпанных волос; укус жестких клыков, смягчённый любовью…  
_

Ирука проснулся с неясной тенью ощущений и наслаждения, и желание окутало его разум, глухого эхо сна достаточно, чтобы подстегнуть его желание, когда он застонал. Он тут же затих, тихо выдохнув и вздрогнув.

Какаши спал за его спиной, и Ирука — несмотря на собственное возбуждение, — не хотел беспокоить любовника. Он безучастно провёл рукой по своему боку, и мысли перескочили на вариант с самоудовлетворением прежде, чем он вновь затих. Даже если прямо сейчас принесёт удовлетворение, со сном — сотканным из сотни воспоминаний, — стоящим перед глазами, это определённо разбудит…

— Ммм, дорогой, — Какаши уткнулся носом в его плечо, скользя рукой по бедру, — тебе что-то нужно?

Ирука испуганно повернулся в темноте и понял, что не может ничего рассмотреть, кроме нечётких очертаний любовника.

— Ты проснулся, — тихо сказал он. — Я…

— Ты пахнешь, — нос Какаши сдвинулся от плеча Ируки к шее, — желанием. Хочешь, любимый?

Ирука подавил хныканье, потому что это было несправедливо. Тот сместился ближе, и у Ируки перехватило дыхание, когда член Какаши надавил на его задницу.

— Ох. ‘каши…

Какаши мягко заурчал, вопросительно. Желудок Ируки сжался, и он прижался спиной к телу любовника, словно в попытке укрыться.

— Пожалуйста. Да, — ответил он, растворяясь в чужом тепле.

Какаши улыбнулся в кожу Ируки, а затем укусил, руки блуждали по нему.

— Мне снился ты… — тихо признался Ирука, и ладони Какаши стали настойчивее, грубее, его бёдра крепко прижимались к Ируке через пижаму.

Ирука застонал и с готовностью подхватил его движение, охотно стягивая с себя пижаму, и вновь откинулся на Какаши с его едва заметными прикосновениями этих умелых, покрытых шрамами, великолепных рук, направляющих его.


	24. Ловушка учителя

Ирука проснулся от тихого цоканья, плохо заглушенного голым бетоном.

— Мнр? — он потёр глаза одной рукой, сосредоточившись на звуке.

Какаши двигался вокруг него, тёплое море меха, которое ловило каждую крупицу лунного света и светилось от этого. Ирука рассеянно подумал, что для ночных миссий нужно что-то менее заметное, а затем вспомнил, что Какаши в любом случае обязан менять форму во время миссий, если это приносит неудобства.

Цоканье снова повторилось и… А. Это был один из его учеников, который пытался пробраться в окно. Ирука не двигался, но осторожно прислушивался, как тот ковыряется с задвижкой, пытаясь её повернуть и делая небольшие успехи.

Затем срабатывает ловушка, и раздаётся испуганный визг и топот убегающих прочь ног, и Ирука довольно хмыкает. Он с нетерпением ждал утра понедельника, чтобы узнать, кто из его учеников попался.

Ирука зевнул и прижался к теплу Какаши, погладив рукой густой мех на его плече, когда тот издал вопросительный звук. Он сонно объяснил, и Какаши фыркнул и снова положил голову на его бедро, опустив уши и прикрыл веки. Ирука вздохнул и закрыл глаза, начиная засыпая.


	25. Что насчёт волков

— Ты выглядишь… недовольным, Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука фыркнул, немного разворачиваясь.

— Просто… Раздражён, — сказал он и увидел улыбку Юкико, который был его другом, хотя сейчас они не часто общались, с тех пор, как их команды помогали друг другу на экзаменах на чунина.

— Думаю, я был бы таким всё время, если бы был на твоей работе, — сказал Юкико с весельем в голосе, и Ирука засмеялся, его недовольство начало потихоньку отступать.

— Не с детьми, — ухмыльнулся Ирука, — они _всегда_ дурные. Хуже только джонины, — иронично добавил он, и Юкико захихикал. — Нет, с…

_Ирука нахмурился, когда смутно знакомый спец-джонин вторгся в его пространство; от него несло дешёвым сакэ и выдохшимся пивом, и Ирука пытался не устраивать драки, чтобы завтра утром ему не было ещё **хуже** , но быстро пересмотрел своё решение._

_Он сдерживался лишь потому что знал, что из-за его темперамента был слишком вспыльчив и мог наворотить дел, после чего будет жалеть. Он держал себя в узде, даже когда сердился._

_Ирука дёрнулся, дрожь пробежалась по спине, когда услышал низкий, резкий рык за спиной. Он обернулся и увидел подкрадывающегося ближе Какаши, не отрывающего взгляд от спец-джонина, чьё имя слишком пьяный Ирука не мог вспомнить. Тот скользнул руками на бёдра Ируки, прижимая ближе к себе, и прорычал безмолвное предупреждение прежде, чем рявкнуть одно слово — **моё** — и сжать зубы на чужой шее через маску._

— Интересно, чтоб он почувствовал, если бы я был бы собственником и кричал об этом на каждом углу, — мрачно сказал Ирука, хотя он… _на деле_ был не так уж против. В любом случае, не с Какаши; не его вина, что спец-джонин охотнее послушался Какаши, чем Ируку — и, если честно, это могло быть не потому что Какаши джонин, а Ирука — «всего лишь» чунин, а потому что рычащий Какаши звучал как собака-ёкай из ночных кошмаров.

— Ему бы понравилось.

Ирука подскочил, обернувшись на вкрадчивый голос, чтобы тут же застыть от вида Орочимару, прислонившегося к столу неподалёку.

— А… Я… Эм? — неловко сказал он.

Орочимару ухмыльнулся, беря в руки чай и подойдя ближе к Ируке.

— Если бы ты… громко заявил о собственничестве, — повторил он, — Какаши бы понравилось, — Орочимару положил руку на плечо Ируки, присаживаясь рядом, легкомысленно и дружелюбно. — Как и его отцу. Волки — собственники, но они преданы ровно на столько, на сколько требуют в ответ.

Ирука слегка отодвинулся.

— Даже… Даже от меня? — неуверенно сказал он. Из всех вариантов, когда он представлял себе первый настоящий разговор с матерью своего любовника, этот, как он подумал в глубине души, был… не тем, чего он ждал.

— Он же выбрал тебя, верно? — сказал он с лёгким оттенком раздражённого пренебрежения. Ирука вспыхнул, но слегка кивнул, не в силах подавить полностью улыбку, из-за чего его губы дрогнули от этой мысли. — Тебе не надо доминировать над ним, чтобы заявить свои права на него.

Ирука покраснел ещё сильнее, издав сдавленный звук, и Орочимару засмеялся. «Моя мать невозмутим, — сказал однажды ему Какаши, — и его _нереально_ привести в замешательство», и хотя Ирука принял это, он не мог представить, чтобы настолько.

— Хатаке не так уж трудно читать, — Орочимару сказал это почти нежно. — Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь обсудить это с кем-то, кроме Какаши, — он приподнял бровь, — уверен, я, как его мать, далеко не первый человек, к которому ты решишь пойти, но…

— Спасибо, — торопливо сказал Ирука, кивая. Он _так сильно_ не хотел обсуждать что-то подобное с Орочимару, но… С другой стороны… он знал больше, в разы, что можно ожидать от Какаши. Тот был открыт с Ирукой, но у него был лишь собственный опыт, и его объяснения иногда были не слишком полезны или совершенно о других вещах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**  
>  ДА! ОРОЧИМАРУ МАТЬ КАКАШИ!!!  
> Это было тем, что зацепило меня настолько, что я не могла выкинуть этот сборник из головы и всё же взяла на перевод :D  
> У Калиры, автора, есть отдельный сборник Сакумо/Орочимару, который больше раз в 5-6 (и ещё один, чуть меньше этого, где всё грустно), и просто не могу с этого


	26. Стирка у ниндзя (опасные предметы)

— Какаши? — позвал Ирука, рассматривая порез на одной из синих форменных рубашек. На ткани по краям не было крови, но у Ируки не было идей, _каким образом_ пришёлся удар, когда её носил Какаши. В любом случае, рубашку можно было исправить.

А ещё она была грязной. От неё несло болотом, и кое-где вымазана в грязи. Ирука положил рубашку в кучу для стирки, а не в корзину, которая была прилично заполнена, где вещи ждали, когда у кого-нибудь из них дойдут руки их зашить. Вероятно, Какаши. Ирука был хорош в шитье, особенно в основах, но стежки у Какаши были крошечными и аккуратными, и он работал намного быстрее, чем когда-либо сможет тот, и, как правило, он брал на себя эту часть работы, когда Ирука занимался основной стиркой.

— Коибито? — сказал Какаши у порога. Ирука посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

— Ты вытащил всё барахло из них? — спросил Ирука, указав на кучу униформы у стены рядом.

— Это _снаряжение_ , — сказал Какаши, весело фыркнув. — Да. В них больше ничего не спрятано.

— Хорошо. Достаточно стиралок погибло из-за побочного ущерба, — сказал Ирука, из-за чего Какаши хихикнул. — И твоя одежда — _опасный предмет_.

— Так и должно быть, — напомнил Какаши.

— Для _меня_? — сухо заметил Ирука, и Какаши фыркнул, слегка покачав головой, его губы задрожали. — В них есть ещё что-нибудь, представляющее опасность? — спросил он, и Какаши рассмеялся и снова покачал головой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Сцена должна была войти в четвёртую главу < href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203279/">My Wolf, но не получилось, поэтому оно здесь.


	27. Зеркало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Это из сборника "Broken Pack" #44 [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694705/chapters/54835081), но со смягчающим hurt/comfort.  
>  **П/П:**  
>  *шепотом* Орочимару всё ещё мать Какаши, да

Ирука на несколько минут неуверенно замешкался в дверном проёме, наблюдая, как Какаши в нерешительности снимает маску и рассматривает своё окровавленное лицо в зеркале. Его взгляд не задерживается на крови.

Он закрыл глаз, умывшись дрожащими руками, и отвернулся от зеркала до того, как вновь открыл глаз.

Ирука зашёл в ванную, протягивая руку и нежно проведя ладонью по бедру Какаши.

— Хэй, любимый, — мягко сказал он, и Какаши повернулся к нему, не слишком удивлённый — таким Какаши бывает крайне редко, — но встретил его любопытствующий взгляд.

Ирука поднял руку и погладил чужой подбородок, и Какаши вздрогнул.

— С тобой всё хорошо, любимый? — спросил Ирука, придвигаясь ближе.

Какаши покачал головой, совсем не отрицая этого, и принимал объятия Ируки, позволив своим рукам обвиться вокруг любовника.

— Я… Зеркало показывает мне то, что я предпочёл бы не видеть, — признался он, и это было больше, чем ожидал Ирука.

Ирука поцеловал его щёку и крепче прижал к себе. Он не мог подобрать слова, которые могли бы помочь; не было уверенности, что его слова _дойдут_ до Какаши в подобном состоянии.

Так что он лишь удерживал Какаши, тонкого, жёсткого и слишком худого без униформы, крепко обнимая и слегка покачивая их там, где они стояли.

— Все видели во мне моего отца, — тихо сказал Какаши, и Ирука распахнул глаза, но подавил любой звук, чтобы не помешать Какаши независимо от того, чем тот решил поделиться, — и это правда, я похож… Но у меня Мамин рот. И Папа говорил, что у меня Мамины выражения лица… и острый язык.

Ирука снова поцеловал его щёку, успокаивающе уткнувшись носом.

— Я вижу их. Это… — голос Какаши дрогнул. — Это больно, — признался он, едва выдохнув.

— Мне жаль, любимый, — сказал Ирука, глаза защипало, и сжал его крепче в объятиях


	28. Время для...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Первоначально написано на подсказку ["Любой фандом, любые персонажи, случайно заснуть друг на друге"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6907024#cmt6907024). В этом году "Three Sentence Ficathon" (который был в феврале) проходил в профиле [rthstewart](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile) вот [тут](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/).  
> То есть будет 13 драббликов, которые были для Ficathon, но отредаченые и дописаные для этого сборника.

Ирука только сейчас осознал, насколько он устал — было поздно, и он очень рано встал на учительское собрание до начала занятий, — когда его в пятый раз пугало и отвлекало от чтения одной и той же строчки в немного сумбурном эссе щекотание растрёпанными волосами его шеи. Он пошевелился, сонно моргая, и увидел, что ссутулился сильнее обычного, с края дивана свисали руки, едва удерживающие книгу, а его голова опустилась на плечо Ируки.

Он едва улыбнулся, потянулся убрать руку Какаши обратно и вздохнул, немного сдвинувшись в сторону. Такое близкое скудное тепло Какаши около его бока, надёжное и безмятежное, было слишком заманчивым, и прежде, чем он сумел подумать разбудить любовника и лечь вдвоём в кровать, он уснул.


	29. Поймать и схватить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["любой, любой, не спрашивайте кто гончая, а кто заяц"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6821520#cmt6821520).

Какаши дёрнулся от _грохота_ захлопнувшейся двери, с опаской поднимая взгляд поверх книги, когда его любовник бушевал в квартире.

— Если _ещё хоть кто-нибудь_ спросит «на что это было похоже», когда ты «преследуешь», словно я какая-то добыча, я _начну материться_ … — Ирука почти зарычал, не сколько _на_ Какаши, сколько на всё сразу.

Какаши хмыкнул, поджав губы, и отложил в сторону книгу, сместившись вперёд на колени и схватив Ируку за жилет.

— Я всегда могу сказать им правду? — предложил он с косой улыбкой. — О том, что _именно_ ты был тем, кто… _поймал_ меня?


	30. Проблемы общения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["любой, любой, он никогда не слушает"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7063440#cmt7063440).

— Да-прокляни-тебя-Ками, это уже в двенадцатый раз _подряд_! — закричал Ирука в воздух, отряхивая наполовину засохшие комья грязи с абсолютно испорченного отчёта о миссии. Это было уже ни в какие рамки.

— Ты _никому_ подобную хрень не спускаешь с рук, — сказала Анко, перегнувшись через полку, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Почему он?

— Я не _спускаю_! — ощетинился Ирука. — Он никогда не слушает, невыносимый…

— Возможно, тебе стоит поговорить на его языке? — предложила Анко с ухмылкой, и Ирука подозрительно прищурился, не отрывая от неё взгляд, даже когда протянул руку, чтобы поймать книгу в яркой обложке, которую она ему кинула.


	31. Допрос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["Любой, Любой, У неё чутьё на такие вещи"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7553168#cmt7553168).

— Так! Иру-кун… Рассказывай!

— …рассказывать? — Ирука оглянулся, когда Генма обнял его за плечи, и ещё несколько друзей окружили его. Он не знал, что им надо, и слишком хорошо знал своих друзей, чтобы остаться спокойным.

— Не стесняйся! — настаивал Генма, ухмыляясь и качнув сенбоном. — Анко сказала, что ты и Какаши бегаете на свиданки, а у Анко есть _чуйка_ на такие вещи!


	32. Свидание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["Любой, Любой, Это должно было быть весело"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7781048#cmt7781048).

Ирука молча досчитал до двадцати, а затем повернулся к Какаши.

— …ты подумал, что вытащить меня в _бурю_ , чтобы разбить палатку в глуши _без всякой причины_ , ради какой-то странной, намеренно сложную охоту, будет _весело_? — потребовал он, и, _должно быть,_ он любит этого идиота, подумал Ирука, потому что даже не кричал и даже почувствовал себя хуже, когда Какаши упал духом.

— Мне всегда это нравилось, — сказал Какаши, и Ируке стало хуже раз в десять, когда тот продолжил более мягким голосом, — когда мои родители брали нас на подобную семейную охоту. Они делали это с тех пор, как начали ухаживания…


	33. Опасная обязаность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["любой, любой, забавная травма"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7812280#cmt7812280).

— …прости, но _как_ ещё раз ты _потянул лодыжку_? — спросил Ирука, понимающий, что не слишком старается скрыть веселье в голосе или на лице.

— И…

— И локоть, — добавил Ирука, одиночный смешок вырвался из него. — Прямо… Прямо после выполнения одиночной миссии S-ранга. И возвращения домой без единой царапины.

Какаши вздохнул.

— Купал собак, — многострадальным голосом сказал он, пошевелив правой рукой, которая была перевязана.

Ирука больше не мог; он разразился едва ли не истеричным хохотом.


	34. Спрятать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["Любой, Любой, реальный страх найти шрам и не знать, откуда он"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7784632#cmt7784632)

— Босс, ты _знаешь_ , что это, наверняка…

— Нет, — сказал Какаши, его голос был спокойным, но слегка дрожал, когда он вглядывался в горизонтальный шрам, пересекающий его нос; шрам, которого не было, когда он ложился спать, и который настолько поразил его, что он ударил кулаком по двери ванной этим утром.

Какаши натянул маску, чтобы скрыть шрам, чересчур быстрым, неуклюжим движением; у него не могло быть родственной души — у него _не было_ родственной души, абсолютно спокойно подумал он, смотря на знакомое, наполовину скрытое синей тканью лицо в зеркале.

«Прости», — подумал он слабейшим шепотом, а потом выкинул эту мысль из головы, когда освободил Паккуна и направляясь на службу.


	35. Шок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["Любой, любой, мы совместимы для связи" ](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7771576#cmt7771576).

— …мы совместимы, — сказал Ирука, когда закрыл дверь за собой, не прислушиваясь к шокированной реакции своего соседа по комнате — он был слишком на взводе. Как…

Каким образом предполагается, что _он_ подходит — _уравнавешивает_ — Хатаке Какаши, сына Белого клыка… пилота, который перенёс травму от потери трёх совместимых для связи партнёров в сражении?

— Мы… Мы совместимы, — снова сказал он, обессиленно упав на свою койку. Это было единственное, что он мог сказать, единственная мысль в его голове с тех пор, как закончилось рассмотрение дела и объявили решение, когда они смотрели друг на друга; широко распахнутые глаза Ируки, расчётливый и резкий единственный глаз Какаши.


	36. Причины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["любой, любой, причины, по которым я всё ещё жив"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7845560#cmt7845560).

— Ками, Какаши, почему ты всё ещё _жив_ , когда твоя жизнь похожа на… — голос Ируки дрогнул, и он замолчал, крепче сжав руку Какаши — по крайней мере, она была целой и оносительно невредимой, другая всё ещё была плотно затянута бинтами, — и прижался головой к тонким, но сильным пальцам.

Терпкий, горький запах больницы щекотал Ируке нос, а бельё под щекой было плотным, хотя и стало мягче от носки. Это было знакомо. Какаши провёл слишком много времени здесь, как, следовательно, и Ирука, даже если это было только…

— Упёртость, думаю, — просипел Какаши, и голова Ируки взметнулась, когда пальцы Какаши взъерошили его чёлку, огрубевшие подушечки задели лоб. — Я слишком упрямый старый пёс, чтобы умереть. И, — добавил он, погладив большим пальцем пальцы Ируки, — у меня есть причины возвращаться домой. Теперь.


	37. Грубое пробуждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["Любой, любой, но до сих пор у меня проблемы с/ большинством дней и ночей"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8168888#cmt8168888).

— Дыши, дыши, — Какаши проснулся от знакомого мягкого, спокойного голоса и нежных поглаживаний огрубевшими пальцами по лбу, — дыши, Какаши, проснись и осмотрись, где ты.

«Однажды, — подумал Какаши с приступом тошноты, — я не смогу. Однажды, твоего голоса, прикосновений и запаха может не хватить, и я проснусь с твоей кровью на руках и телом в нашей кровати», — но он ничего не сказал, лишь повернулся на прикосновение своего любовника, благодарный за утешительные объятия Ируки.

Какаши был более стабилен, чем последние несколько лет, но его разум всё ещё оставался сомнительным местом, — и ночи были самым ужасным, нестабильность собственных реакций, воспоминания вперемешку со страхами, знание, что он может неосознанно причинить боль самому дорогому человеку.

Какаши пытался поверить, что этого никогда не случится, пытался поверить в веру Ируки — поверить, что эта вера не была незаслуженной. Он спрятал лицо в боку Ируки и молча вздрогнул.


	38. Неубеждённый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["Любой, Любой, Ты можешь сказать мне причины, почему мы не может быть вместе"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8332472#cmt8332472).

— Ты ведь врал, верно? — спросил Какаши, хотя он не сопротивлялся, когда Ирука ловко усадил его на кровать и обнял.

— Нет, — сказал Ирука и поцеловал в подбородок, потянувшись рукой, чтобы потеребить чужие волосы. Какаши посмотрел на него с сомнением, и он ухмыльнулся. — Ты сказал мне, — нежно продолжил он, легко потянув волосы Какаши и мягко поцеловав, — все причины, по которым мы не можем быть вместе. Ровно как я и обещал. Но я никогда не говорил, что позволю тебе убедить меня.

У Какаши перехватило дыхание, и улыбка Ируки смягчилась. Он погладил своего любовника по лицу, и Какаши закрыл глаза, повернувшись к его руке.

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, никогда не делай так, — прошептал он, и Ирука сглотнул болезненный комок в горле, обняв Какаши в попытке защитить.


	39. Травмы в учебном классе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["Любой, любой, плохой момент"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8371128#cmt8371128).

— Тадаима.

— Окаэри, — крикнул Какаши в ответ, с любопытством обернувшись на немного беспомощный голос любовника. — Что было хорошего… что _случилось_? — спросил он, метнувшись к Ируке.

— Я повернулся в неудачный момент и не обратил внимания, — сказал Ирука со вздохом, выглядя удручённо. Он опустил голову Какаши на плечо и немного невнятно заговорил ему в изгиб шеи. — Чикаге обиделся, что ударил меня, — он фыркнул. — Не так сильно, как хотел.

— Чем? Кунаем? — недоумевал Какаши, приподнимая забинтованную руку Ируки, и, поднеся её ближе, почувствовал запах крови и целебной мази.


	40. Побитый

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/П:**  
>  ОСТОРОЖНО: Описания травм!
> 
>  **П/А:**  
>  Написано на подсказку ["любой, любой, это выглядит хуже, чем есть"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7230608#cmt7230608).

— Выглядит хуже, чем на самом деле, — неубедительно прохрипел Какаши, его голова запрокинулась прежде, чем Ирука успел её поддержать.

— Это было _хоть раз в твоей жизни_ правдой? — спросил Ирука, подавляя панический всплеск адреналина в попытке оценить раны Какаши. _Чёрт_ , он даже не особо знал с чего _начать_ ; Какаши был весь в крови, жилет пропал, порезы были везде, кости в некоторых местах откровенно сломаны или _раздроблены_ — одна из них торчала через кожу на руке, — кожа повреждена или _отсутствовала_ под синей дырявой джонинской одеждой…

— У меня была насыщенная жизнь, — сказал Какаши и закашлялся, свежая кровь просачивалась через его маску на губах; от этого вида у Ируки скрутило живот в приступе тошноты, — ты удивишься.

«Но сейчас это неправда», — подумал Ирука, отказываясь паниковать или орать, когда Какаши нуждался в помощи, а не слезах.


	41. Опоздание

«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт», — думал Ирука, мчась через Коноху к Академии, где он должен был быть уже семь минут как. Ирука _опаздывал_.

«Две ночи и ни одного свидания, а он уже оказывает дурное влияние», — мрачно подумал Ирука, но хмурый вид не мог долго продержаться на его лице, превращаясь в мягкую улыбку, когда он вспоминал мягкие поцелуи — словно Какаши спрашивал разрешение каждый раз прежде, чем превращал это робкое прикосновение, полное заботы, во что-то страстное и опьяняющее, от чего у Ируки перехватывало дыхание и закипала кровь.

Ирука вздрогнул, остановившись на краю одной из крыш, чтобы сделать глубокий вздох, не в силах остановить горячий трепет, охвативший его от этой мысли.

«Чёрт, он _не_ настолько хорош в постели, чтобы я не мог на него обидеться, — решительно сказал себе Ирука, вновь набирая темп. — Хотя это не так.»

Нога Ируки чуть не поскользнулась, когда эта мысль пронеслась в голове, затылок покалывало.

«Уверен? — подумал он, а затем… — Возможно, мне стоит переспать с ним ещё раз, чтобы убедиться. Или выработать иммунитет.»

Ирука сразу метнулся к своему окну в классе, изо всех сил пытаясь выбросить из головы, что сегодня вечером после работы он снова должен увидеть Какаши.

На этот раз для _настоящего свидания_.

Ирука мог вновь с ним переспать _после_ , подумал он и старался не покраснеть, когда добрался до своего стола за десять секунд до того, как его ученики начали заходить в класс через дверь.


	42. Тоска

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Предупреждение: тут есть мягкий D/S с ошейником.

В одиночестве в тишине безлунной ночи — даже с чакрой, усиливающей и без того его обострённые чувства, Какаши едва мог различить что-либо в поле зрения — Какаши позволил себе поднять руку, легко касаясь фалангами пальцев своего горла.

Касаясь тонкой, узкой полоски, спрятанной под воротом рубашки, переходящий в маску. Этого было незаметно под прочной тканью, но Какаши чувствовал, как она обхватывает его горло, где её закрепил его любовник. Он мог почувствовать, как полоска слегка сдвигается под лёгким прикосновением его суставов пальцев через ткань, и это… немного успокаивало его сердце.

Не полностью, но… достаточно. Пока он не вернётся в Коноху и к рукам своего любовника, его заботе… его лёгким требованиям и контролю и…

Какаши осёкся, чтобы не издать короткий нуждающийся звук, который хотел вырваться из его горла, но несколько раз подвигал вверх и вниз свой ошейник. Он по-прежнему следил за местностью отточенными чувствами на предмет чего-то непредвиденного в этой тихой ночи, но его разум был полон мягкими карими глазами и понимающим взглядом, требовательным голосом, нежными руками…

Какаши тихо вздохнул, страстно желая бежать и бежать, пока не окажется дома у ног своего любовника, где у него заберут весь мир и оставят только мягкое доминирование и заботу, которую тот предложил Какаши.


	43. Безопасный отдых

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Ещё один мягкий D/S, тоже с ошейником, но на этот раз здесь ещё и мягкий уход.

Ирука мягко хмыкнул, расчёсывая волосы Какаши пальцами в размеренном ритме и заходя немного дальше, чтобы погладить загривок, каждые несколько движений. Тот вздрагивал каждый раз, когда чужие кончики пальцев двигались по его шее и касались ошейника, хотя оставался полностью расслабленным, когда наполовину лежал на животе на коленях Ируки.

На самом деле, Ирука не был полностью уверен, что он всё ещё не спит. Он просунул кончик пальца под ошейник Какаши, не оттягивая, а лишь чувствуя, как обманчиво хрупкая полоска прижимается к нежной коже.

Какаши мягко хныкнул, низко и сонно, и неспешными, вялыми движениями переместился под бок к Ируке. Тот улыбнулся и сам немного подвинулся пониже на кровати, подавив зевок. _У него_ тоже была трудная неделя, и… сейчас было легче отдохнуть, когда Какаши был здесь, тёплый, надёжный и невредимый под его руками.

Какаши наклонил голову, посмотрев вверх на Ируку тёмным из-под тяжёлого века взглядом. Ирука нежно потянул его за тонкий ошейник, и Какаши лениво улыбнулся, послушно скользнув выше, чтобы лечь ещё ближе, вновь быстро обмякнув.

Ирука довольно хмыкнул и укрыл одеялом спину Какаши до плеч, затем закрыл глаза, положив одну руку на чужой затылок. Он мог чувствовать, как густые, растрёпанные волосы Какаши щекочут его пальцы и мягкий, но плотный материал ошейника под ладонью.


	44. Длинный день

Ирука вставил ключ в дверь и внезапно подался вперёд с глухим стуком металла о дерево, когда его протектор встретился с дверью. Он слишком устал для этого. Едва ли спал прошлой ночью и вообще не спал позапрошлой, курируя класс в два раза больше, чем должен был, когда один из его коллег заболел и никто не смог его заменить, планируя свои действия и написание трёх тестов, _и_ требования…

Дверь открылась, и у Ируки перехватило дыхание, когда он дёрнулся, чтобы не упасть, но нежная рука схватила его за предплечье. Ирука закрыл глаза и расслабился, легко облокотившись на тощую грудь Какаши.

— Прости, что прерываю твоё общение с дверью, — мягко сказал Какаши, погладив Ируку по спине, сильно надавив ладонью _ровно_ на то место, где под старым шрамом забились и болели мышцы. Ирука застонал и обхватил руками Какаши. — Ты закончил или нужно ещё что-то ей сказать?

— Хам, — весело фыркнул Ирука. — Мои ключи…

— Забрал, — тихо сказал Какаши, когда дверь закрылась, и Ирука услышал тихий лязг, когда они опустились в глиняную миску у двери, — миска была в форме округлого дельфина на пятнистой волне, и Ирука любил её, хотя это было кошмарно, потому что её сделал Наруто более десяти лет, когда был маленьким. — Длинный день, коибито?

Ирука захныкал, и Какаши напел, увлекая его за собой в комнату и опустил в огромное округлое кресло, в котором Какаши любил отдыхать, когда у него было свободное время. Ирука устроился в нём и прижался к тому, с трудом стаскивая сандалии ногами.

Какаши размял его спину, вновь задержавшись на самых болезненных узлах, и Ирука мягко застонал. Какаши поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ляжешь пораньше после ужина? — предложил он, его голос был мягким и гулким рядом с грудью Ируки, когда они прижались друг к другу. — Суп и рис готовятся. Будет готово примерно через полчаса.

— Я люблю тебя, — искренне сказал Ирука, Какаши засмеялся и поцеловал его в висок, ласково уткнувшись в него носом, и погладил по спине, стянув ленту с волос.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал Какаши, когда Ирука посмотрел на него. — Я с тобой, коибито. Расслабься, — он твёрдо надавил между лопатками Ируки, и тот крепче обнял Какаши за талию, глубоко и медленно выдохнув.


	45. Снежный школьный день (снежный день)

— _Стоять!_ — заорал Ирука, обрадовавшись, когда все дети замерли посреди падающего снега. Он прошёл через тренировочную площадку к месту, где лежала в остатках сугроба упавшая Ханаби, после попытки приземлиться на снег, но тот провалился под её весом. — Ханаби-чан?

Ханаби засопела, нахмурившись, когда он приземлился рядом, и Ирука хмыкнул, когда помогал ей сесть.

— Всё в порядке? — задал он вопрос, складывая печати для базового диагностического медицинского дзюцу, которые требовалось знать всем сенсеям Академии, — что-то, что _он_ настаивал на добавлении к требованиям. — Лодыжка?

Ханаби прижала ногу ближе к себе.

— Я в порядке.

— Сокрытие травм делает ниндзя слабее, а команду — уязвимее, — твёрдо сказал Ирука. — Если не хочешь идти к медику-нину, то я немного помогу тебе, и ты можешь посидеть около часа. Затем я снова проверю твою лодыжку, — это было всего лишь растяжение связок, не выходящее за рамки его возможностей, и, скорее всего, оно быстро пройдёт.

Ханаби сжала губы, не споря, но _и_ не соглашаясь. Ирука подавил вздох и проверил остальной класс прежде, чем использовал небольшое медицинское дзюцу, а затем помог Ханаби подняться. Он отпустил остальных, чтобы они продолжили рукопашные бои, и усадил Ханаби на скамейку, объясняя, в чём именно была ошибка, которая привела её к травме.

Она нахмурилась, но слушала, — она _хотела_ стать сильнее. Ирука про себя подумал, что она хочет быть как её сестра, которую, как ей всегда говорили, она легко превзошла, пока внезапно не столкнулась через несколько лет с железной волей Хинаты, которая стала чем-то вроде легенды.

Ирука продолжил работать с классом до конца дня, внимательно наблюдая за подскальзываниями, травмами и обморожениями. Однажды им придётся работать и сражаться в сильнейший холод — и сейчас веселье в снегу было хорошим шагом. Обучение не прерывается из-за снежного дня, или даже коротких вторжений, только не у детей ниндзя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#46).


	46. Непогода и причины (снежный день)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#45).

— Довольно снежный день, — сказал Какаши ему на ухо, когда он собирал бумаги со стола, все дети уже были отправлены домой — большинство сегодня забрали родственники, чтобы уследить за ними в сильный снегопад.

Ирука рассмеялся и повернулся к Какаши.

— У ниндзя не бывает выходных из-за непогоды, — криво усмехнулся он, думая о тех уроках, которые он сегодня преподал Ханаби, и жалея, что никто и никогда не был так твёрд с Какаши. Ирука знал, что тот не мог подвергнуть опасности свою команду — он скорее умрёт сам, от этой мысли его сердце сжалось — но ему раны были настолько же привычны, как и дыхание. — Почему ты не поймал Ханаби-чан, когда она упала? — спросил он, зная, что Какаши был поблизости весь день.

— Это случилось слишком быстро, — сказал Какаши, качая головой, и Ирука сузил глаза, притянув своего парня обратно к себе, когда тот попытался отодвинуться. — …и _ты_ тоже этого не сделал. Я видел, что ты дёрнулся, но затем остался на месте.

Какаши, однозначно, мог бы вовремя её поймать, Ирука — мог бы успеть, а возможно и нет, уворачиваясь от других детей. Но Какаши был прав, он сознательно решил не делать этого.

— Почему? — спросил Какаши, склонив голову на бок. — Полагаю, не потому, что ты этого ожидал.

— Я знал, что там, но нет, — согласился Ирука и облокотился назад на стол, обняв Какаши. — Я преподаю пре-генинам. Пройдет не так много времени, как они станут полноценными ниндзя, и для многих из них это может быть не так долго до того, как они…

Хотя, подумал Ирука, никто из них не так плох, как Какаши в попытках причинить себе боль, который был даже младше, чем его нынешний класс, когда его повысили до чунина.

— Сегодня она испытала слабую боль. Но она запомнит это. И однажды она сможет избежать большей боли, — тихо сказал Ирука. — Сегодня это был сугроб на забытой тачке, а в будущем…

Ирука не мог позволить себе роскошь защищать от всего на свете своих детей, некоторая защита только сильнее ранила бы его детей, если он будет слишком долго держать их около себя.

Какаши стянул маску вниз и поцеловал Ируку в уголок рта, мягко уткнувшись носом.

— Ты хороший сенсей, коибито. Им повезло с тобой.

Ирука улыбнулся, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Какаши, крепче обнимая его.

— В любом случае, почему ты _был_ тут весь день? — спросил он после нескольких минут, немного отодвинувшись.

— Мне дали выходной из-за непогоды, — невозмутимо сказал Какаши, и Ирука рассмеялся, позволив своему парню увести его от стола к двери. К направлению домой.


	47. Зимнее пальто

— Какаши, — позвал Ирука, и Какаши склонил голову с вопросительным звуком.

Ирука сошёл с энгавы, и Какаши поднялся, лениво потягиваясь, а затем подошёл ближе. Ирука усмехнулся, склонив голову, когда Какаши приподнялся, чтобы уткнуться носом ему в грудь и основание горла.

— Сейчас… Эй, — Ирука положил руку на его шерсть и рассеянно погладил, мех Какаши был роскошным и манящим. Он вспомнил, что это было похоже на то, как пальцы зарываются в ворс, взъерошивая толщу тяжелого зимнего пальто. — Я хочу помочь тебе.

Какаши наклонил голову, навострив уши, и Ирука поднял одну из принесённых щёток, бросив остальные на траву.

Какаши немного вытянулся, завиляв хвостом, и ухмыльнулся.

— Полагаю, ты разрешаешь? — слегка дразнился Ирука, только немного неуверенно.

Со счастливым урчанием Какаши вторгнулся в его пространство, ткнув носом, а затем отодвинулся и устроился рядом, чтобы было легче до него дотянуться. Ирука принялся за густую, мягкую шерсть чесать щёткой, массивным гребнем для особо плохих колтунов, и пальцами, и вскоре с того начали лезть серебряный пух _клоками_ , прилипая к одежде, Какаши и траве вокруг.

Какаши радостно извивался время от времени, и хотя это было достаточно утомительно — и, если Ирука задумывался об этом слишком надолго, _очень странно_ , — Ирука понял, что это было… так же и довольно весело. Он ухмыльнулся, перейдя к следующему участку пальто его парня, глубоко зарыв пальцы.


	48. Хокаге-сама

— Здравствуй, _Хокаге-сама_ , — игриво сказал Ирука, улыбка появилась на его губах, когда он вошёл через дверь. Какаши стоял у письменного стола на другом конце комнаты, опустив голову. Он не двигался, и Ирука закрыл дверь, улыбка сменилась лёгкой хмуростью.

…руки Какаши сильнее сжали край письменного стола, обескровленные и трясущиеся.

— Какаши! — Ирука метнулся к нему стрелой, опустив руку на его спину. Он издал пронзительный, тонкий звук, и слабо отреагировал на прикосновение, Ирука притянул его в объятия, крепко сжимая. Он бормотал бессмыслицу, мягко и бестолково, задевал губами скрытую под маской чужую щёку. Со временем эта дрожь ушла, и Какаши выпрямился, нормализуя дыхание.

Какаши, возможно, и был внутри беспорядком, но он потратил два десятилетия, чтобы научиться блокировать это. Временами Ирука ненавидел, насколько хорошим ниндзя _был_ Какаши, насколько хорошо он это делал.

— Ты знал, — натянуто сказал Какаши, смотря на него.

Ирука сглотнул. Он _знал_ , что Какаши будет Рокудайме Хокаге, но не знал, что… Он почувствовал вину и стыд за дразнящие, извращённые мысли, которые хотел притворить в жизнь. Он не предполагал, что тот будет сломлен — не говоря уже о панической атаке, которыми он в последние годы страдал всё реже. Он думал, что Какаши будет доволен тем, что Ирука собирался ему предложить.

— Да, — мягко сказал Ирука.

Какаши наклонил голову, и Ирука обнял его ещё чуть крепче.

— Ты не хотел этого.

— Да, на самом деле, — несчастно сказал Какаши, и Ирука потянул его к кровати в трёх шагах, усадив их двоих на неё. — Цунаде…

Непростое выражение на его лице говорило лучше всяких слов, и Ирука почувствовал вспышку агрессии к их прошлой Хокаге, какие бы у неё там ни были причины — и он, возможно, мог бы догадаться о них, но он был глупо зол из-за своего… сломленного морально, травмированного любовника, даже если он всё понимал логически. Ирука потянулся поцеловать висок Какаши. Ками знает, Какаши не помешал бы кто-нибудь, кто будет злиться от его лица, независимо от причины.

— Ты справишься, любовь моя, — нежно сказал Ирука, и Какаши вздрогнул и потянулся к нему. — Так и будет… и ты не один.

Ирука накрыл ладонью щёку Какаши, когда тот поднял взгляд, выглядя немного увереннее. Ирука улыбнулся.


	49. Тёплая кровать

Ирука лениво пошевелился, упрямо цепляясь за сон — ему не надо было вставать рано, поэтому он _отказывался_ так просто просыпаться и перекатился по кровати, как он делал каждый день. Постель была тёплой и уютной, и он мог проваляться в ней со своим любовником _всё утро_ , и…

Ирука ещё крепче зажмурил и без того закрытые глаза, когда неразборчивое сознание ударило по нему. Он вытянул руку и нашёл пальцами короткую шерсть и грубую ткань. Он вздохнул. Пёс, которого он поглаживал, мягко обнюхал его запястье, и он вновь вздохнул, проехавшись щекой по подушке.

— А где Какаши? — тихонько спросил Ирука, почесав Гуруко за ушами.

— Босс делает завтрак, — сказал Бисуке, переместившись ближе к уху Ируки. — Он сказал передать тебе, что вернётся.

Ирука вновь расслабился. Тогда всё в порядке. Хотя оставить его в кровати, полной нинкенов… Он повернулся и посмотрел на них, и не смог полностью подавить улыбку, вся стая лежала на стороне Какаши. Это тоже было мило, в собственной… слегка неравномерной манере.

Хотя Ирука привык, потому что _Какаши_ был очень милым в слегка неравномерной, непредсказуемой манере.


	50. Раненый и окровавленный

Ирука вздрогнул, проснувшись от еле слышных движений за окном. Он медленно пошевелился и повернулся, когда они продолжились, вздохнув и вновь засыпая.

Одна из его ловушек сработала, и он легко улыбнулся.

…пока до него не дошло, кто именно сейчас за окном.

Ирука открыл глаза. Шарканье вновь повторилось.

Никто из его учеников не был так хорош. Чёрт.

_Чёрт._

Ирука скатился с кровати и едва не споткнулся о лодыжку, слишком усталый после тяжелой недели ежедневных двойных смен в Академии и на стойке миссий.

Он распахнул окно как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать Какаши за — _окровавленное_ — запястье, когда тот опять поскользнулся.

— Твою мать! Какаши… — Ирука затащил своего парня внутрь.

Какаши был чертовски слишком лёгким, чёрт возьми, Ирука подавил знакомый всплеск яростного беспокойства об _этом_ и, поддерживая того за рёбра, потянулся включить свет.

— Нет, — просипел Какаши, и Ирука замер, чувствуя, как лёд пополз по спине.

— …Какаши?

— …емнота. Нормально, — тихо просвистел Какаши и уткнулся носом в его шею, а затем начал с силой тереться. Ирука нахмурился, отшатнувшись, а потом понял, что Какаши использовал ей близость, чтобы стащить маску.

Что-то тёплое и густое размазалось по его коже, и Ирука зажмурил глаза, даже когда Какаши шмыгнул носом ему в шею.

— Какаши. Ты истекаешь кровью, — сказал Ирука. _Он_ мог почувствовать это, густой и металлический запах в воздухе, когда Какаши был так близко.

Зубы Какаши впились в чужую кожу, и тот вновь заскулил. Вцепился в Ируку. Наглядно, но не полезно. Он не хотел света, он не хотел ничего, только Ируку.

Ирука вздохнул.

— Тебе _нужно_ показать мне, — твёрдо сказал он. Какаши издал ворчливый звук, всё ещё тесно прижимаясь. — Или тебе придётся отправиться в больницу. Либо одно, либо другое.

— _Заставишь_ меня? — зарычал Какаши, и Ирука оттолкнул его и сделал шаг назад, позволив тому упасть.

— _Нет_ , — огрызнулся Ирука, смотря вниз, туда, где он мог смутно разглядеть своего парня на полу. — Я знаю, что не смогу _заставить_ тебя сделать то, чего ты не хочешь.

Какаши извиняющиеся заскулил, и Ирука вздохнул, потянувшись к выключателю. Какаши никогда не использовал их разницу в силе в качестве давления, если не был совсем уже плох. И если он был в плохом состоянии, то у Ируки появлялась _возможность_ настоять на своём.

Сердце Ируки подскочило к горлу, когда свет охватил Какаши. Его грудь была _раскромсана_ через джонинскую синюю ткань, жилет едва-едва держался — и только из-за него, подумал Ирука, он не смог почувствовать насколько _был_ окровавлен и ранен его парень.

— О _чёрт_. Какаши, — Ирука с трудом сглотнул.

Какаши посмотрел вверх на него с жалобным и нуждающимся выражение, маска застряла с одной стороны на уровне нижней губы и челюсти на другой, окровавленный рот подрагивал, в попытках надуть губы.

— Тебе надо в больницу, — твёрдо сказал Ирука, и Какаши заскулил, свернувшись калачиком словно побитая собака. Ирука быстро прикинул в голове, и, чёрт возьми, Рана был должен ему, он мог бы подменить того утром. — Я останусь с тобой, пока тебя не отпустят домой, — пообещал он, присев на корточки, и вытянул руки.

Какаши тихонько заскулил, потеревшись носом и щекой о запястье и предплечье Ируки, оставляя кровавые полосы. Ирука внимательно осмотрел его, придвинувшись ближе.

— Если хочешь, мы можем привести тебя немного в порядок перед уходом, — мягко предложил Ирука. — При условии, что ты будешь слушаться, когда мы _отправимся_ в больницу.

Какаши немного расслабился.

— Пожалуйста? — жалобно спросил он, и Ирука вздохнул и поцеловал его в бровь.


	51. Ирори

— Эй.

Ирука подпрыгнул, а затем вздохнул, сгорбившись, когда тёплые, огрубевшие пальцы заскользили по его горлу и плечу. Он слегка нахмурился, потом откинул голову назад. Какаши _крайне редко_ был тёплым, не так, когда на улице было холодно.

Какаши ухмыльнулся ему, а затем дёрнул плечом.

— Давай, ты всё равно ничем тут не занимаешься, а я из соседней комнаты _слышу_ , как ты дрожишь.

Ирука взглянул на него, но… Было холодно и кухня была не самым удобным местом, но даже так она была _самым_ подходящим местом для работы над учебными планами. Главным образом потому, что он мог полностью разложиться на столе.

Он пошёл следом за Какаши в гостиную, и у него перехватило дыхание от тепла, исходящего от очевидно уютного ирори.

— О.

— Мои предки знали своё дело, — иронично сказал Какаши и растянулся на подушках вокруг ирори. Он поманил к себе, но Ирука уже сам опустился на пол. Ухмыльнувшись и подползая к своему любовнику, он засмеялся, когда Какаши вздрогнул, и прижался прямо к чужим длинным ногам.

Какаши тоже засмеялся и заключил того в объятия, натянув на них одеяло и немного откатившись на спину, позволив Ируке лечь на него. Ирука вздохнул и прижался к нему ровно настолько, чтобы чужие рёбра не больно упирались в его бок, а затем расслабился в таком положении.

— Лучше? — спросил Какаши, одной рукой обнимая Ируку за талию, а другой аккуратно стягивая резинку с чужих волос и тщательно взъерошив их, потирая шею и основание черепа.

Ирука застонал, полуприкрыв глаза.

— _Намного_ , — согласился он, уткнувшись подбородком в ключицу Какаши. — …сегодня спим здесь? — спросил Ирука спустя несколько минут, и Какаши засмеялся, мягко гудя под ним.

— В спальне недостаточно тепло? — спросил Какаши, и Ирука захныкал. — Ммм. Если хочешь.

Ирука улыбнулся и поцеловал его в шею, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Звучит заманчиво.


	52. Ещё не утро

Какаши фыркнул и зарылся глубже в одеяло, отказываясь признавать мир или то, что он проснулся.

Окутывающее его тепло постепенно начало приобретать всё больше смысла — его кровать никогда не была такой тёплой… Какаши немного подвинулся, и Ирука крепче обнял его, сонно замычав и согревая его затылок своим выдохом.

Какаши счастливо загудел и облокотился на Ируку, погладив того по бедру рукой. Он вздохнул, тёплое дыхание вновь коснулось затылка Какаши, волосы колыхнулись щекоча.

Какаши хмыкнул, лениво улыбаясь, и ещё немного подвинулся к груди Ируки.

Ирука вновь замычал, на этот раз отдалённо напоминающие «охаё», и Какаши ухмыльнулся, когда тот открыл глаза.

— Сейчас ещё даже не утро, — сказал он, и его голос был глухим.

Ирука фыркнул и поцеловал того в затылок, закидывая одну ногу на Какаши.

— Может и нет. Пока ещё нет, — согласился он, звуки всё ещё получались немного несвязными и неторопливыми, акцент усилился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  "Акцент" потому что у японского сейю Ируки есть заметный/узнаваемый акцент... временами я склоняюсь к тому, что Ирука (как и его семья) происходит из другого места.


	53. Обещание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Здесь есть случайное причинение травм между Какаши и Ирукой и упоминание об очень дрянном и травмированном ментальном состоянии Какаши (кошмары, воспоминания).

Какаши проснулся рывком, и вкус крови на языке не исчез, хотя и изменился, и…

Какаши заскулил и дёрнулся, начав беспорядочно заваливаться назад, распахнув глаза — он мог почувствовать, как поток чакры устремился в Шаринган, и вид перед ним отпечатывается в памяти.

Ирука задыхался, его волосы растрёпанны, левое плечо окровавлено из-за рваных ран от зубов Какаши, а правое вывихнуто. Какаши отшатнулся ещё дальше, закрывая глаза и мечтая о возможности стереть эти моменты, теперь навсегда высеченные в его разуме, из воспоминаний. Он всё-таки свалился с кровати, ударившись о пол, и свернулся калачиком.

Его сердце до сих пор колотилось, а разум казался полным призрачного яда, цепляющегося за следы кошмара. Воспоминаний. И то, и другое, как обычно, невероятно прочно переплелись друг с другом.

Какаши отмахнулся от надоедливой путаницы в голове и выпрямился. Он мог бы… Он мог бы уйти, но Ируке нужна была помощь… и ему надо увидеть, что с Ирукой всё в порядке. Или… как минимум, его раны не серьёзней того, что он уже увидел.

— Какаши… А! — Ирука подпрыгнул, смотря, как тот поднимается. Какаши медленно приблизился, когда тот вздрогнул от боли.

— Коибито… Ох, в смысле… — Какаши сглотнул. — Мне так жаль… Я правда не могу… Подобное нельзя простить…. Ты в порядке? Я помогу тебе, если можно, — спросил он, дотронувшись до правого плеча Ируки.

Ирука кивнул.

— Какаши… Любовь моя, всё хорошо, пожалуйста, дыши, — пробормотал он, смотря, как Какаши приближается, и не вздрогнул опять, когда тот к нему прикоснулся. Вернуть плечо Ируки на место было достаточно легко, даже с дрожащими руками, и Какаши провёл по нему рукой, а затем пошёл за аптечкой, чтобы сделать перевязку… и промыть раны, которые он оставил.

— Какаши, — выдохнул Ирука, когда тот работал, и голова Какаши дёрнулась вверх. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что пообещал, — твёрдо сказал он, и Какаши закрыл глаз, поникнув.

— Я уже, — тихо сказал Какаши. — Я уйду, как только ты…

— Не смей, твою ж мать, тупой ты джонин! — рявкнул Ирука, и Какаши вздрогнул, настороженно посмотрев на него. — Открой оба чёртовых глаза, — огрызнулся он, и тот рефлекторно подчинился, заколебавшись на мгновение, когда поток чакры вновь пришёл в движение. — Ты не причинил мне серьёзного вреда. Бывало и похуже в бою. Я в порядке, — сказал Ирука, схватив Какаши за подбородок и встретив его взгляд свирепым выражением. — Я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что ты меня обожаешь.

Горло Какаши сжалось, и он не мог выдавить и слова, но кивнул, всхлипнув.

— Я никогда не захочу, чтобы ты уходил от меня из-за чего-то подобного, — твёрдо сказал Ирука, и в его голосе не было даже слабого намёка на сомнение. — Если попробуешь, когда я буду знать, что на самом деле ты не хочешь меня бросать, я выслежу тебя, клянусь, тупой ты…

Какаши закрыл Шаринган и наклонился, мягко поцеловав Ируку. Он всё ещё ощущал вкус крови Ируки на корне языка.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал он и прижался лбом ко лбу Ируки. — Если хочешь… я не уйду.

— Обещай, — попросил Ирука, слёзы впервые за сегодняшнюю ночь появились на его глазах.

Горло Какаши сжалось сильнее.

— Обещаю. Я не оставлю тебя. Настолько, насколько ты захочешь быть со мной.

У Ируки перехватило дыхание, и он обхватил Какаши левой рукой, едва не упав на него.

— Ох, спасибо, чёрт возьми. Ты тупой волк. Мой. Я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой, всегда, тебе не… не разрешено бросать меня из-за такой тупости, и…

— Обещаю, — снова сказал Какаши искренне, нежно, но тесно обнимая Ируку и покачиваясь с ним. — Тише. Прости… что причинил тебе боль и что я… напугал тебя. Тем, что уйду.

Ирука фыркнул и прижался к чужому плечу, всё ещё иногда всхлипывая.


	54. День сериалов

— Тадаима, у меня есть… — Какаши замолк, подняв бровь.

Наруто ухмыльнулся ему и теснее прижался к боку Ируки, а Гуруко сильнее протолкнулся под его руку. _Все_ собаки Какаши валялись вокруг них, включая Булла, уютно устроившегося за их спинами.

Ухей выбрался из кучи и, виляя хвостом, поцокала к Какаши.

— Окаэри, дорогой, — сказал Ирука с улыбкой, вытаскивая пульт из-за спины Бисуке, который всё ещё лежал на спине, поскуливая и дёргая лапами. Ирука поставил сериал на паузу, на экране в самом разгаре была битва. Очень далёкая от реалистичности битва. Какаши слабо покачал головой.

— Приветики, Кака-сенсей! — помахал рукой Наруто, а затем вернулся к проглаживанию Гуруко.

Какаши наклонился и почесал Ухей за ухом, а потом под подбородком.

— Хорошая девочка.

Ухей фыркнула, и Какаши улыбнулся, потрепав её ухо.

— Пойдёшь сюда? — спросил Ирука, отталкивая Уруши и Шиба, игнорируя рычание Уруши с уверенностью идиота или человека, который знает, что его считают частью стаи.

Сердце Какаши сжалось, но он прочистил горло, а затем усмехнулся.

— Я нужен тебе только потому, что я принёс…

— Ты мне нужен потому, что ты мне нужен, — сказал Ирука, его глаза сверкали весёлым озорством. — Даже если ты весь мокрый. Иди сюда, ‘каши.

Какаши фыркнул и сильнее затряс головой, стряхивая воду с волос, потом направился к своей стае… своей семье. Собаки подвинулись, освобождая место, когда Какаши свернулся под левым боком Ируки, а затем привалились к нему, Ухей залаяла и полезла разбираться с Бисуке и Гуруко, который освободил место у Наруто из-за того, что его могли раздавить чужие ноги.

Бисуке не полностью оказался зажатым между коленями Какаши и Ируки, Ухей победно целиком раскинулась на бёдрах Какаши, а Гуруко спустился вниз, обнаружив, что Паккун занял его место около Наруто, и заворчал.

Какаши скрыл смех и раздал угощения, которые взял для собак по дороге домой из ресторана, пока Ирука передавал еду Наруто, держа свою порцию и Какаши.

— Будешь смотреть с нами, Кака-сенсей? — спросил Наруто с полным ртом лапши, смотря на него.

Какаши засмеялся, наклонившись к Ируке и беря свою порцию. Он поставил контейнер около Ухей, которая была хорошо воспитана и не пыталась украсть его еду.

— Полагаю, у меня нет выбора, — сказал он с недвусмысленным вздохом и поудобнее устроился на своём месте, тёплом и уютном. Ирука вновь запустил сериал, и дождь продолжал идти за пределами квартиры, когда несуразная битва возобновилась.


	55. Горе и покой

Какаши остановился. У мемориального камня уже кто-то был, мальчик, склонивший голову, и его задорный хвостик свисал под тяжестью тумана.

А ещё подёргивался… когда тот дрожал.

Рот Какаши скривился под маской, но тем не менее спустя мгновение он вышел из тени. Когда он пошёл вперёд, мальчик подпрыгнул, когда тот приблизился.

— А! АНБУ-сан… Ах, подожди, ты…

Какаши распахнул глаза. Он _знал_ этого мальчика, хотя и не по имени — Какаши даже знал этот шрам, пересекающий чужой нос, который в последнюю их встречу кровоточил, а теперь заживал. Когда Какаши вытащил его из здания на грани обрушения, прежде чем бушующий огонь едва ли не перекинулся на его шорты.

— Ты в порядке, — сказал Какаши, больше утверждая.

Мальчик, уже всхлипывающий, залился слезами, и Какаши съёжился.

— Или нет, — вместо этого сказал Какаши, чуть менее уверенно.

— Я… я… — мальчик наклонился и опустил голову. — С… Спасибо, что спас меня, АНБУ-сан, но… Но ты не должен был этого делать, — он почти прижался к земле, его спина вздымалась от рыданий. — Мои родители…

Какаши почувствовал острое желание сбежать, но глубоко вдохнул, а затем снял фарфоровую маску и опустился на колени.

— Это не было ошибкой, — сказал он, думая — чувствуя, как болит сердце, — о Минато-сенсее. — Спасти тебя. Я рад, что сделал это.

Мальчик снова поднял голову, хватая ртом воздух, а потом на мгновение совсем перестал дышать, распахнув глаза. — А… АНБУ-сан!

Какаши неловко пошевелился и похлопал мальчика по плечу.

— Спасти тебя было моим долгом, и я уверен, — его голос дрогнул, и он прочистил горло, — твои родители…

Какаши напрягся, когда мальчик подался вперёд и _вцепился_ в него, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот почувствовал чужие рёбра сквозь броню АНБУ. Какаши замер на мгновение, мгновение, в которое он мог поклясться, что почувствовал руки Минато-сенсея на своих боках.

Он обнял мальчика, и его собственная хватка ослабла. Он чувствовал, как тот рыдает, уткнувшись в его плечо, прижавшись.

— АНБУ-сан, это… это больно, и не хочу… Я знаю, что должен быть рад… Знаю, они бы хотели, чтобы я… Я _не могу_ показать кому-либо… АНБУ-сан…

Какаши просто собирал вместе эти обрывки, но не до конца был уверен, что ему обязательно было _понимать_ весь смысл его слов. Он крепче обнял мальчика и слегка показал, почти забытый звук зародился в его горле.

Это… к его удивлению, казалось бы, помогло, и мальчик прижался крепче к Какаши, согреваясь под промозглым дождём, его рыдания чуть утихли. Какаши ещё немного напел, потеревшись щекой о влажные волосы мальчика, гладя его по спине.


	56. Груша и совершенство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  На сегодня у нас немного флаффный омегаверс. В основном раздражение от стереотипов и любящие обнимашки.

Ирука ещё раз бездумно перебрал фрукты до того, как направился к прилавку, он уже всё купил, но в любом случае здесь уже была небольшая очередь. Его брови поползли вверх, когда он услышал пару смутно знакомых голосов.

— Спасибо, что махнулся со мной, у меня наконец-то будет свидание с Рэйко, и не хочется обламывать его — за ней… трудно ухаживать.

— Я думал, у тебя что-то с Джуном?

— Неа, ничего серьёзного — никогда после того, как я понял…

— Что?

— Я хотел попробовать со спецом, но после того, как он признался, что он джонин? — от насмешливого звука у Ируки побежали мурашки. — _Джонин_ -омега? Никогда и ни за что что-либо серьёзное. Чёрт, я с трудом это терплю. Они не знают, как подчиняться, больше не знают, как быть _омегой_ , становление джонином ломает их.

— А, ага, я б никогда не ухаживал бы за таким. Не представляю — как в таких условиях можно поддерживать чувство, что ты можешь быть настоящим альфой…

Ирука закатил глаза, когда оба чунина перед ним всё-таки ушли. Идиоты. Он положил продукты на кассу и улыбнулся гражданской девушке за прилавком, а она вежливо опустила голову, ведя непринуждённую беседу, пока покупка не была оплачена.

Ирука вышел и запрыгнул на крышу, стремясь быстрее очутиться дома. Он и так уже довольно сильно задержался в магазине из-за тех идиотов, и у него… была хорошая причина для спешки.

В квартире было тепло, хотя Ирука мчался домой по снегу. Он зашёл на кухню, оставив большинство покупок на столе.

Он вымыл и порезал несколько груш, прихватив их с собой, когда направился в спальню.

— Привет, любовь моя.

Гнездо на их кровати зашевелилось, и, когда сине-зелёное одеяло скользнуло вниз, показались серебряные волосы. Какаши немного криво улыбнулся ему.

— Йо, коибито.

Ирука махнул рукой, и Какаши рассмеялся, пододвинувшись в сторону и освобождая для него место в гнезде. Ирука поставил фрукты на прикроватный столик и поприветствовал своего партнёра нежным касание носа, довольно хмыкнув, когда нос Какаши скользнул ниже к шее, крепко прижимаясь.

Какаши приглушённо заворчал и укусил его за горло, затем острыми зубами вцепился в плечо, и Ирука погладил того по волосам, укутывая свою пару собой.

— От тебя пахнет раздражением, — заметил Какаши, вновь укусив его за плечо. — Что случилось?

Ирука заворчал и крепче прижал его к своим бёдрам. Тот засмеялся и позволил притянуться себя, его худое, сильное тело было полностью тёплым и послушным, потому что _Ирука_ попросил его об этом. Какаши заурчал, прижимаясь, и Ирука пробежался пальцами по волосам своей пары, разминая затылок, пока тот не задрожал и не обмяк, полуприкрыв глаз.

— Ничего особенного. Просто идиоты порой… бесят, — мягко сказал Ирука и поцеловал Какаши в лицо, уткнувшись носом в его шрам. — Сейчас лучше, — сказал он честно, успокаиваясь от присутствия своей пары… и нежного, пряного аромата _своего омеги_ , утешающий, богатый даже сейчас, когда у него заканчивалась течка.

Урчание Какаши усилилось, и Ирука прочистил горло, глубоко вздохнув.

— Я принёс груши, которые ты просил, любовь моя, — пробормотал он, подняв голову и освободив руку, чтобы дотянуться до тарелки с фруктами, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Какаши _покачивался_ на его бёдрах.

Какаши вздохнул и немного развернулся улыбнувшись.

— Спасибо, коибито, — сказал он и наклонил голову, чтобы взять ломтик груши и рук Ируки, его язык, а затем и зубы, едва заметно коснулись чужой кожи. Он слегка усмехнулся, когда жевал, а потом проглотил.

«Проказник», — подумал Ирука и улыбнулся, потянувшись за другим кусочком. Какаши был нуждающимся, временами холодным, раненным и под действием наркотиков, и иногда у него _очень плохо_ получалось позволять Ируке заботиться о нём, но тот _обожал_ своего джонина-омегу.

— Ты совершен, любовь моя, — похвалил Ирука, погладив ладонью Какаши по щеке, и тот покраснел, прижавшись ближе.


	57. Старые раны

Ирука вздрогнул от неожиданности, так как что-то влажное и тёплое коснулось его поясницы, а затем сдержал крик боли, потому что внезапное движение превратило постоянную боль в спине, которую он пытался унять — игнорировать, — в пронзительную агонию.

Извиняющийся скулёж заставил его улыбнуться, несмотря на боль. Это была не вина Какаши, и он пробормотал заверения в этом своему любовнику.

Какаши вновь заскулил, мягче, и уткнулся носом в чужую спину, кровать сдвинулась под его весом, когда положил лапу по другую сторону от Ируки. Не совсем ясно соображая, Ирука удивился, что не заметил, когда тот вообще _забрался_ на кровать — или подвинул её настолько, что движение вызвало боль.

Ирука ахнул, когда Какаши снова уткнулся носом, а затем устроился, тяжёлый, тёплый и мягкий с его густым, мягким мехом, прямо _на_ спине Ируки, почти задавив. Он стиснул зубы, _ооох_ , но…

Какаши уткнулся носом в его ухо, и он немного подвинулся, потянувшись к любовнику. Морда Какаши прижалась к его ладони. Он не давил _всем_ своим весом на Ируку, а тяжесть и тепло приносили поддержку и немного облегчали его боль.

Ирука никогда бы не подумал, что это _поможет_. Ему всё ещё было больно и понимал, что, если он начнёт двигаться, то боль станет острее, но сейчас ему было почти комфортно, и он закрыл глаза, расслабляясь под Какаши и полностью расслабляя мышцы.


	58. Открой глаза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Идея возникла при обсуждении #53 части с моим другом...

— Какаши.

Какаши поднял взгляд от овощей, которые резал, на любовника, хмыкнув.

Ирука улыбнулся.

— Открой оба глаза, — сказал он мягким голосом.

Какаши замялся, но лишь на мгновение.

— ‘рука? — он потянул мягкую повязку наверх и открыл Шаринган.

Ирука подошёл к нему, когда он почувствовал движение чакры, и протянул руку к его щеке, каждое движение выжигалось в его памяти со всеми деталями.

— Я люблю тебя, — мягко сказал Ирука и поцеловал Какаши, едва коснувшись щетины. — Закрой глаза, любовь моя.

Какаши сделал, как ему сказали, воспоминания кристально чётко запечатлелись в его сознании, и улыбнулся, потянувшись за другим поцелуем.

***

— Открой оба глаза.

Какаши послушался, Шаринган потянул чакру, когда тот час же увидел Ируку, стоящего на коленях над его талией, тот распустил волосы, и они упали вокруг его лица, когда Какаши потянулся к нему.

Ирука усмехнулся, наклонившись, его волосы рассыпались вокруг них, когда тот потянулся поцеловать сначала шрамированную щёку Какаши, а затем другую, медленно и томно.

— Я скучал по тебе, — пробормотал он, касаясь кожи Какаши губами, встретившись с ним взглядом. Какаши издал мягкий звук, наклонив голову и поймав едва заметный поцелуй, когда они соприкоснулись носами.

— Закрой их, — сказал Ирука, и Какаши вздохнул, послушавшись, и скользнул руками вверх по бёдрам Ируки, чтобы обнять за спину.

Ирука устроился сверху на нём, тёплый, тяжёлый и твёрдый, и Какаши сжал его сильнее, мысленно пролистывая свою коллекцию прекрасных, кристально чётких воспоминаний о любовнике, когда потёрся своей щекой об Ируки.

***

— Какаши, — Ирука прижался к спине Какаши, скользя руками поверх чужой груди.

Какаши лишь немного расслабился, пытаясь не опираться на него, дрожаще закрыл глаз.

— Иди сюда, — потянул его Ирука, и Какаши с готовностью отвернулся от поля битвы, чувствуя себя разбитым и измученным. — Посмотри на меня, — сказал Ирука, погладив его челюсть, и Какаши мягко заскулил, несмотря на то, что подчинился. — Двумя глазами. Смотри _только_ на меня.

Какаши послушался, наплевав на истощение, взгляд зацепился за его лицо, немного грязное, но без единой царапины. Ирука улыбнулся ему, притягивая к себе, пока их лбы не столкнулись, и всё, что он мог видеть, — это был Ирука, едва ли больше его глаз. — Ты здесь со мной. Я в безопасности. С нами всё будет в порядке.

Какаши судорожно сглотнул, глаза жгло.

— Закрой их, пока не упал, — нежно сказал Ирука, и у Какаши перехватило дыхание, когда тот повиновался. Ирука поцеловал его чуть ниже Шарингана, а затем опустил чужой протектор, чтобы скрыть его.

— Люблю тебя, — мягко сказал Какаши, чёткое, великолепное воспоминание присоединилось к десяткам других крошечных моментов с Ирукой, выжженных в его сознании, и все они были появились, благодаря мягким приказам его любовника.


	59. Забота

Ирука шмыгнул носом, высморкался, плотнее закутавшись в одеяло, и зашаркал по квартире. Ему было тоскливо, а его парень был _дома_ — или он так думал, он был не в лучшей форме, и Какаши слишком легко вел себя абсолютно беззвучно, — но он не видел Какаши уже…

Тот был на кухне у плиты. Ирука принюхался, но у него настолько был забит нос, что он ничего не смог почувствовать.

— Каши?

— Привет, коибито, — Какаши посмотрел через плечо на Ируку, помешивая что-то в кастрюле прежде, чем бросить туда что-то ещё, а затем накрыть крышкой. — Голоден?

— Не совсем, — хрипло сказал Ирука, когда Какаши пересёк кухню к нему. — Что ты делаешь?

— Тебе всё равно надо поесть, — нежно сказал Какаши и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ируку в лоб, положив руки ему на плечи. — Куриный суп.

— Ты готовишь куриный суп? — с некоторым замешательством произнёс Ирука?

— Тебе, казалось, порядком надоел окаю(*), — мягко сказал Какаши, и Ирука запоздало понял, что его ведут обратно через коридор в гостиную. У него не было сил протестовать, и Какаши подвёл его к дивану, легко усаживая на него. — Я подумал, неплохо приготовить что-нибудь ещё достаточно лёгкое для тебя.

Ирука шмыгнул носом, и Какаши протянул ему салфетку.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Ирука в неё, сморкаясь. Он облокотился назад и едва мог нашкрябать силы, чтобы устыдиться, когда забрал забрал салфетку из его руки, а затем осторожно вытер сопли с его лица. Болеть было _утомительно_ , и отвратительно.

— Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть здесь, пока готовится суп? — пробормотал Какаши, убирая волосы Ируки со лба. Тот поморщился от потного, вялого ощущения. — Если ты почувствуешь себя лучше после обеда, я помогу тебе помыться?

— Спасибо, — повторил Ирука, слишком уставший, чтобы выразить словами болезненное, мягкое, огромное чувство в груди.

— Конечно, коибито, — Какаши поцеловал его в макушку и вышел, вернувшись на кухню, когда Ирука погрузился в дремоту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**  
>  (*) — okayu, рисовая каша


	60. Родитеская паника (привязавшийся детёныш)

Иккаку поспешил обратно в сад, поставив корзину с бельём и оглядываясь в поисках Ируки — он оставил его одного совсем на немного, и тот счастливо поглощённого отрыванием листочков с низкого куста, когда он отходил, но… Что ж, если короткая жизнь Ируки и научила чему-то Иккаку, то это тому, что когда дело касалось его сына, тому надо было весьма мало времени, чтобы затеять проказу.

Он нашёл Ируку почти там же, где и оставил перед уходом, и расслабился. А затем полностью показалась яркая фигура рядом с сыном, и он повернулся обратно. Пальцы дрогнули на какебутоне (*), который он собирался повесить, но он бросил его на землю, метнувшись к Ируке.

Он был уже на полпути, когда понял, что Ирука — счастливо смеясь, с полным радость лицом, — _зарылся_ руками в серо-белый мех, и Иккаку разглядел мелькнувшие белоснежные клыки…

Маленький волк, появившийся рядом с его сыном, пока тот не был под присмотром, не огрызнулся на Ируку, даже когда тот обеими руками дёрнул за мех, притягивая животное ближе. Иккаку, не затормаживая, быстро добрался до Ируки, схватив его, когда волк лизнул тому щёку.

Иккаку обхватил Ируку за талию, и волк зарычал. Иккаку выдернул Ируку из зоны досягаемости, делая шаг назад, одновременно с запозданием понимая, волк был едва ли старше, чем щенком, с большими лапами и слегка свисающими ушами. Он намеревался дойти до конца, ударив, но заколебался.

А затем острые клыки впились ему в икру, и он вскрикнул, подавив проклятье. Ирука несчастно _завопил_ , и Иккаку попытался его успокоить, но увидел лишь, что его сын тянется вниз, не отводя глаз с волчонка, который вцепился ему в ногу. Он прокричал что-то, что Иккаку не смог разобрать из-за собственных приглушённых проклятий, пытаясь высвободиться из волчьих зубов и удержать Ируку, который вырывался из его рук.

— Ирука! — выругался Иккаку, надеясь его остановить, и волк залаял, неожиданно напрыгнув. Сердце Иккаку сжалось, когда он отвернулся, заслоняя собой Ируку, и волк сбил его с ног.

Ирука вновь закричал, когда они упали, на этот раз от боли, и Иккаку вскочил с его спины, потянувшись к сыну, который выпал из его рук. Волчонок нежно обнюхал и облизал поцарапанную коленку, пока Ирука завывал и цеплялся за пушистое ухо и мягкий мех, на плечах волка.

Иккаку посмотрел на своего детёныша, у которого шла кровь, — _чёрт_ , оно болело, — и обратно на волка, прижавшегося к его сыну, а затем сжал челюсть и вновь направился к ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#61).
> 
>  **П/П:**  
>  (*) — kakebuton, одеяло для футона.


	61. Каши (привязавшийся детёныш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#60).

— Будь умницей, Ирука!

Ирука рассмеялся и схватил ещё один листок, игнорируя спокойный голос Папы. Он тянул и тянул, пока тот не оторвался, а потом чуть не упал на спину. Раздался совсем другой звук, из-за которого он дёрнулся и повернулся, покачнувшись назад, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его Каши протискивается под забор и как доски взъерошивали мех.

— Каши! — воскликнул Ирука, хлопая в ладоши, а затем нетерпеливо потянув руку Каши.

Тот усмехнулся, когда вылез из-под узкой щели под забором, навострив уши и виляя хвостом, и гордой походкой направился к Ируке. Ирука захихикал и потянулся к Каши, когда тот подошёл ближе, падая на бок и прижавшись к мягкому боку.

Каши заскулил и уткнулся в него носом, толкнув его в ответ, и Ирука взвизгнул, начав опять терять равновесие. Он ухватился за мех Каши, чтобы не упасть, и Каши уткнулся носом в его шею, заставив опять захихикать, когда мягкий мех и усы коснулись его кожи.

Ирука дёргал и играл с шерстью Каши, а тот, в свою очередь, ближе прижался к нему, скользя мягким, но щекочущим языком по чужим щекам. Ирука опять захихикал и прижался к Каши, уютному и тёплому.

Каши _зашевелился_ , и Ирука опять дёрнул за мех, взяв на этот раз больше, прежде, чем понял, что сидит устойчивее и не собирается падать, — Каши подтолкнул его на спину. Ирука усмехнулся, и тот склонил голову, завиляв пушистым хвостом, когда он опустил голову и грудь, расставив передние лапы у ног Ируки.

Ирука надулся, снова схватившись за Каши, пытаясь вернуть его обратно, и Каши с радостным воркованием подпрыгнул и лизнул его в щёку.

Ирука почувствовал, как воздух вырвался из него, когда руки неожиданно схватили его, и Каши издал сердитый звук. Ирука напрягся, чтобы закричать до того, как понял, что это был Папа, и надулся, заскулив, чтобы вернуться к Каши, потянувшись вниз, пока Каши последовал за ним, чтобы вновь быть рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#62).


	62. Несанкционированный визит (привязавшийся детёныш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#61).

Какаши остановился, подняв одну лапу в воздух, и подняв морду, принюхавшись. Завиляв хвостом, он побежал в сторону, пока Папа продолжил идти к дому. Выследить его ‘руку было просто, и ему понадобилось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы выкопать углубление, чтобы можно было пролезть под забором.

Он мог бы немного вернуться и перепрыгнуть забор в другом месте, но пробрался так и достаточно быстро подошёл к ‘руке, уткнувшись носом и обернувшись вокруг ‘руки, когда тот цеплялся и хихикал.

Какаши ласково прижимался к нему, счастливый, что вновь нашёл его. Папа и Мама говорили, что он опять увидит Ируку «вскоре», но он видел какими взглядами они обменялись и отсутствие конкретики было… странным, особенно для Мам. Так что он был очень рад, что нашёл своего ‘руку самостоятельно.

Хотя Папа направлялся домой и, вероятно, скоро вернётся, чтобы начать его искать, если не уже, сейчас Какаши был рядом со своим ‘рукой. Он закрыл глаза, завиляв хвостом, и прижался щекой к плечу Ируки.

Он вздрогнул, когда Ирука внезапно отстранился, и зарычал прежде, чем вскоре понял, что это был Папа Ируки, который его схватил.

…но он не _вернул_ Ируку, даже когда посмотрел вниз и встретился глазами с Какаши, лишь отодвинулся дальше.

Какаши напал, укусив, — в этой форме он _мог_ это сделать, на его волчьих зубах не было яда. Он укусил не слишком сильно, просто хотел, чтобы его ‘рука вернулся, и Ирука плакал без него, несомненно, Папа Ируки же видел это?

Папа Ируки начал ругаться на него и почти оступился, и Какаши вновь зарычал, подскакивая ближе. Он залаял, вновь прыгнув, повернувшись и толкая Папа Ируки, сбив его с ног. Ирука с криком выпал из его рук, и Какаши тут же бросился к своему ‘руке, успокаивающе напевая и осматривая травмы.

Коленка была поцарапана, а лицо залито слезами от неожиданности, и Какаши слизал их, а затем вернул внимание к немного кровоточащей коленке. Ирука прижался к нему, сжав его ухо в кулаке, и Какаши придвинулся ближе, вновь напевая.

— _Отойди_ от него! — крикнул Папа Ируки, и Какаши прижал уши и обнажил клыки. Ирука вновь заплакал, сильнее сжимая кулаками мех Какаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#63).


	63. Детёныш и волк (привязавшийся детёныш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#62).

Подтянув Ируку выше на руках, Иккаку, когда волчонок приблизился, пнул его, стараясь немного смягчить удар, но…

Волку надо держаться _подальше от его сына_. Он крепко сжимал его рёбра и тут же повернулся, чтобы не упасть отступая.

Иккаку крепче сжал Ируку, пока тот продолжал плакать. Он мягко подбросил сына, пытаясь его успокоить, не отводя взгляд от волка, продолжая держать дистанцию между ними.

Его голова взмыла вверх, когда что-то шевельнулось…

У Иккаку перехватило дыхание. Он уже понял, что преследующий его сына волк был детёнышем, но… _Это_ был волк.

Огромный серебристо-белый волк, который легко перепрыгнул забор в из сад, и когда он приблизился, стало совершенно ясно, что волк, который уже был здесь, который был так сосредоточен на его сыне, был всего лишь детёнышем.

«Чёрт», — подумал Иккаку с бешено колотящимся сердцем и сжавшимся горлом, готовясь броситься к дома, когда волк чуть не атаковал их.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#64).


	64. Извиваясь (привязавшийся детёныш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#63).

Сакумо фыркнул, пытаясь уловить след своего детёныша до места, где тот отделился от него, и выследить его. Сакумо не был уверен, _когда_ Какаши отстал, а затем _ушёл_ , они прошли достаточно большой участок земли вместе.

Очень знакомое _тявканье_ привлекло его внимание, и Сакумо бросился бежать, быстро преодолевая между ними, не останавливаясь, когда добрался до высокого забора, оттолкнувшись, чтобы перелететь через него. Какаши свалился на бок, перекатившись на лапы, взрослый нин наклонился над ним и схватил с земли знакомого малыша. Сакумо зарычал, подбегая к собственному детёнышу.

Ирука, это был тот самый мальчик, к которому его детёныш сразу же привязался, когда они встретились почти две недели назад.

Сакумо схватил Какаши за шкирку, оттащив. Тот жалобно завыл, а Ирука _всхлипнул_ , вытянув руки и вопя. Сакумо, в свою очередь, остановился, подняв одну лапу в воздух. Какаши отчаянно брыкался и скулил, болтаясь в отцовской хватке, а крошечные ручки Ируки хватались за воздух.

Его отец повернулся к дому, не сводя взгляд с Сакумо и Какаши, и скулёж Какаши перешёл в оглушительный, отчаянный плач. Сакумо оттолкнулся от земли второй лапой и сменил форму, встав на человеческие ноги.

Скривившись, он разжал челюсти, выпустив из зубов шкуру Какаши и подхватывая своего детёныша на руки.

Отец Ирука споткнулся, тут же спохватившись и повернувшись к ним, распахнув глаза и выглядя немного бледным. Ирука продолжал плакать, а Какаши извиваться в руках Сакумо, настойчиво тявкая, царапая лапами его грудь и руки в попытках высвободиться.

Сакумо выплюнул клочок меха своего детёныша и провёл языком по клыкам.

— Думаю, они пытались поиграть, — спокойно сказал он. — Как и раньше, — добавил он, немного ворча.

Какаши опять заёрзал, чуть более яростно, а затем сменил форму, выбравшись из рук Сакумо.

— ‘рука! — закричал он, и Ирука заплакал громче, сопротивляясь хватке отца, когда тот попытался приблизиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#65).


	65. Вой тревоги (привязавшийся детёныш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#64).

Кохари проснулась из-за резкого, душераздирающего плача собственного сына. Это был не самый спокойный конец тревожного сна, которые беспокоили её в последнее время. Она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула. У Ируки был Иккаку. Она была уверена, что всё в порядке.

Однако Ирука продолжал плакать, громко всхлипывая, и Кохари скатилась с кровати и поспешила через дом. Звук был немного приглушённым, но…

Кохари переступила через заднюю дверь и поспешила вниз по лестнице к мужу. Он держал Ируку на руках, но тот всё ещё отчаянно плакал. Кохари так была обеспокоена за своего сына, что у неё ушло несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы заметить…

— Ах… Белый клык-сама, — сказала Кохари, остановившись, когда она почти потянулась руками за Ирукой. — Что… Что привело тебя сюда? — неловко спросила она, всё-таки взяв сына, смотря на мужчину и его собственного сына на руках у того. Мальчик выкручивался в его руках, воюя с нежной хваткой Сакумо, вытягивая руки и зовя Ируку.

— Какаши надеялся снова поиграть с Ирукой, — спокойно сказал Хатаке, и Какаши _заревел_.

— Каши! Каши! — требовал Ирука, вырываясь из её рук, его лицо было красным и зарёванным. — Мамочка!

Кохари не была полностью уверена — Какаши был явно старше Ируки, она не хотела, чтобы её сын пострадал либо от неосторожности мальчика, либо от того, что тому наскучит играть с малышом и он начнёт игнорировать Ируку, — но… — Конечно. А, — она замолчала, покачивая сына, — что случилось?

— Мамочка, вниз! — потребовал Ирука, и Кохари слегка нахмурилась, но присела и позволила Ируке встать на землю.

Сакумо так же отпустил сына, и у Кохари невольно отвисла челюсть, когда мальчик превратился в волчонка с ярким мехом и бросился к ним. Она дёрнулась в защитном порыве, но взяла свои реакции под контроль — волк был ребёнком несколько мгновений назад, сыном Сакумо, он был _не_ диким животным.

Её сердце продолжало трепетать от беспокойства, даже когда Ирука счастливо потянулся, когда он приблизился, зарывая пальцы в мех, и тот завилял хвостом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#66).


	66. Объяснения (привязавшийся детёныш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#65).

— Я… Ам. Я понятия не имел… — с трудом выдавил Иккаку, и Сакумо равнодушно смотрел на него, не испытывая особого желания его спасать.

Кохари закончила перевязку окровавленной икры и встала, и Сакумо посмотрел туда, где недалеко от них играли детёныши. Какаши всё ещё был в волчьей форме и низко приседал на лапах, а затем поднимался, когда Ирука поочерёдно закрывал и открывал лицо руками, считая вслух, но называя цифры в неправильном, случайно выбранном порядке.

— Я так и понял, — сухо сказал Сакумо спустя мгновение, вновь обращая внимание на взрослых.

— Не могли бы вы… возможно, разъяснить пару вещей? — спросила Кохари, и Сакумо хмыкнул, но уступил, наклонив голову. — И, — она сделала паузу, — Вы уверены, что Ваш сын действительно захочет играть с Ирукой? Он… намного старше…

— Какаши будет осторожным, — пообещал Сакумо, улыбнувшись ей. Это было вполне понятное беспокойство, и хотя _он_ знал, что его детёныш никогда не причинит вреда Ируке, он не мог винить мать Ируки в нерешительности и желании защитить своего собственного детёныша. — И очень любит Ируку. Он правда хочет играть с Ирукой или просто быть рядом.

Иккаку издал недовольный звук, но Сакумо проигнорировал его.

***

Ирука хихикнул и ухватился за Каши, когда вновь выглянул, и Какаши, сорвавшись с места, тут же вернулся и втиснулся между его рук, пушистый, тёплый и мягкий. Ирука вздохнул, прижавшись к своему Каши, его тело дёрнулось от зевка.

Каши заскулил и лизнул его щёку, и Ирука сонно моргнул. Тот слегка подтолкнул его в плечо и уткнулся носом в лицо, и Ирука, последовав нежным движениям, опустился ниже и устроился на боку Какаши и траве. Он радостно свернулся калачиком, подтянув ноги ближе и захихикав, когда хвост, завиляв, пощекотал его ноги.

Он зарылся лицом в мягкий мех и что-то тихо пробормотал, засыпая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана со следующей (#67).


	67. Обещание поиграть (привязавшийся детёныш)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#66).

— Что ж… Мы на месте.

Ирука извернулся, посмотрев на Мамочку.

— Каши? — спросил он, дёрнув её за воротник.

Мамочка слегка смягчилась.

— Да, милый. Каши живёт здесь, — указала она, и Ирука обернулся посмотреть. — Сегодня ты поиграешь с Каши, ты останешься с ним и _его_ Мамой, пока я не вернусь вечером.

— Каши! — сказал Ирука, хлопнув в ладоши. Мамочка и Папочка часто уходили на один или несколько дней, и он привык к этому, — они всегда возвращались. Сегодня там будет его Каши!

***

— Мама? — Какаши знал, что он пристаёт по пустякам, но ему _обещали_ , и прошло _много времени_.

— Да, дорогой? — сказала Мама, глянув на него сверху вниз.

— Мой ‘рука? — с надеждой спросил Какаши.

— Они скоро придут, — терпеливо сказала Мама, погладив его по волосам, и Какаши усмехнулся. — Думаю, пока Ируке будет здесь уютно, его мать планирует оставить его на весь день.

Какаши счастливо заскулил, заёрзав, и Мама засмеялась, улыбнувшись ему.


	68. Воображение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Мне предложили это, когда я недавно запостила этот [список подсказок для диалогов из трёх слов](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/)

— О, _используй своё воображение_ , — рявкнул Ирука, хлопнув книгой и поставив её обратно на полку. Он пересёк комнату, а затем заколебался у двери.

На несколько долгих ударов сердца воцарилась тишина. Он обернулся.

Какаши всё ещё стоял там, где и был, с поднятой рукой и открытой книгой. Он медленно опустил её, когда поворачивался, наклонив голову и сощурив глаз.

Ирука, по правде говоря, ощутил нервную дрожь и беспокойство от вида внезапно ставших хищных черт Какаши. Хотя он и не _забывал_ , что его друг опасен, но…

Обычно Какаши старался максимально скрыть это, и когда проявлялись самые слабые намёки, это всегда было подобно шоку. Не… в самой отталкивающей манере, хотя Ирука сдержал своё мнение, когда сделал полшага назад, пока Какаши подкрадывался к нему.

— Намекаешь, что у меня недостаточно воображения? — спросил Какаши низким голосом, сделав шаг в личное пространство Ируки. Тот сделал ещё шаг назад, но упёрся в стену около двери, дыхание перехватило.

— А… Я только _предложил_ , — сказал Ирука, нахмурившись и чуть приподняв подбородок, — что если это _не_ так, то ты, определённо, не _используешь_ его в полной мере, — с вызовом сказал он.

Какаши опёрся рукой о стену, не коснувшись плеча Ируки.

— Возможно, — сказал он низким голосом, — мне стоит _доказать тебе_.

Ирука прижался плечами к стене, поджав губы.

— Как будто у тебя вообще есть…

Он замолчал, испуганный, распахнув глаза, когда рот Какаши неожиданно прижался к его, тёплый, тонкий и… — _Ох!_

Какаши не давил изо всех сил, уже отстраняясь, встретившись острым взглядом с глазами Ируки.

— Не смей, — выдохнул Ирука, схватив воротник жилета Какаши и притягивая к себе. Какаши усмехнулся, и Ирука на мгновение замер, его пальцы дрогнули. Его рот был тонким, резко очерченным и слегка изогнутым, шрам едва касался верхней губы, и он только что…

— Тебе нужно время? — спросил Какаши как _самый настоящий нахал_ , и Ирука сердито посмотрел на него. Тот мягко засмеялся, в глазу заблестело озорство, мелькнули кончики слишком острых зубов.

Ирука втянул его в очередной поцелуй, укусив за нижнюю губу и заставив _вскрикнуть_. Он засмеялся в чужой рот, и Какаши зарычал, сам немного посмеиваясь, прижимаясь к тому и вдавливая в стену, возвращая укус, но немного нежнее. У Ируки до сих пор болели губы, и он дрожал, сжимая пальцами воротник Какаши.

Ирука сглотнул, встретив взгляд Какаши.

— Нет, — сказал он ровным голосом, — не очень изобретательно, — он вызывающе поднял брови.

— Я едва успел начать, — Какаши одарил его небольшой, но хитрой усмешкой.


	69. Крепкий птенец (магия пера)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Это продолжение POV Кохари из части #388 [Дар и знамения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670051/chapters/58637017) из сборника "Coil and Croon".

Иккаку поднял голову, услышав зов своей пары. Он ответил на её крик, но не сдвинулся с места, где сидел, тесно прижимаясь к их яйцу, прикрыв его крыльями.

Кохари пролетела через дверь, и Иккаку опустил одно крыло, протянув руку, когда она приблизилась, принимая свою истинную форму. Они взялись за руки, и Иккаку прижал ладонь своей пары к их яйцу, больше показывая, чем говоря ей, что малыш дрожит внутри, готовясь выбраться наружу.

У Кохари перехватил дыхание, и она прижалась ещё ближе, прижавшись носом к лицу Иккаку, когда они склонились над яйцом, их малышом. Скорлупа треснула, и они крепко прижали крылья друг к другу, укрывая малыша, когда тот начал выбираться наружу, делая первые настоящие вздохи с лёгкой, но вызывающей тревогу одышкой.

Сердце Иккаку сжалось. Нет, нет… Не опять, не так быстро, не когда яйцо было в безопасности, тёплым и…

Крошечные пушистые крылья, мокрые и тонкие, расправились, птенец щебетал им, его голос был тихим, но сильным. Иккаку всхлипнул от облегчения, прижавшись к своей паре, а её руки осторожно подхватили их птенца, прижав к груди.

Он хорошо дышал, _разговаривал с ними_ , издавая немного бессмысленное щебетание, он ёрзал, крылья влажно хлюпали на груди Кохари. Иккаку обернул крыльями их двоих, склонив голову, не сводя глаз с малыша, когда молчаливо приносил благодарственную молитву.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Я хотела сделать Умино не-совсем-тенгу, не-совсем-несколько-других-существ, — по крайней мере, волшебные птицелюди их собственного вида.
> 
> Эта часть связана со следующей (#70).


	70. Знакомство и старые подарки (магия пера)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Эта часть связана с предыдущей (#69).

— Ну… Мам?

Брови Кохари взлетели вверх от тона голоса её сына, и она поднялась, встряхнув крыльями и направляясь посмотреть, что же он задумал. Она остановилась на полпути к двери.

Ирука был не один — за его спиной стоял огромный волк, наполовину скрытый чужими крыльями. Когда их сложили, у Кохари была всего секунда, чтобы мельком рассмотреть фиолетовые полосы на морде волка прежде, чем он тоже принял почти человеческий облик.

— Мам, это… моя пара, — сказал Ирука, и и Кохари перевела взгляд с лица волка и мрачной тени в его светлых волосах на сына. — Какаши.

— Йо, — сказал Какаши, поднимая руку, а затем вскрикнул, когда Ирука ударил его крылом. Он засмеялся, и глаза Кохари зацепились за перо, вплетённое в его растрёпанные серебряные волосы, — чёрное с золотисто-коричневыми полосами. Очень знакомое. — Здравствуйте, Кохари-сан, — он склонил голову.

Кохари плавно спустилась на землю.

— Здравствуй, Какаши, — сказала она, рассматривая его. Фиолетовые полосы на лице, вдоль глаз и носа, были такими же как и на щеках и морде в другой форме. В его волосах, без сомнений, было её перо, и когда она приблизилась, то смогла почувствовать магию, заключённую в нём.

Кохари помнила _каждую мелочь_ о дне, когда вылупился Ирука, — её пятое и единственное яйцо, которое вылупилось и _выжило_ , её яркий милый мальчик, — и она помнила волчонка и его необычную семью, которую увидела тогда по дороге домой. Ей понравилось наблюдать за его играми, и она подарила ему перо, желая порадовать, и приняла образ его счастливой семьи как знак для своей собственной.

Что так и получилось.

— Рада познакомиться с тобой, — честно сказала Кохари, пожав Какаши руку, убрав когти.

Какаши поклонился, перо Кохари качнулось в волосах. Она заметила, что оно было там не единственным, — два пёрышка, как минимум, с таким же знакомым окрасом, как и её собственный, были привязаны малиновой нитью у уха с другой стороны. Кохари перевела взгляд на сына и увидела, что он улыбается, чуть выпятив подбородок в упрямом жесте, который унаследовал от неё.


	71. Учитель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Мне предложили это, когда я недавно запостила этот [список подсказок для диалогов из трёх слов](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/)

Ирука фыркнул, бросая охапку свитков на свой стол и поворачиваясь лицом к своему парню. Своему очень бесполезному парню, который в настоящий момент делал такое лицо, словно сделал что-то достойное похвалы, когда предложил последний совет. Ирука сузил глаза.

— У тебя есть какое-то представление о работе с оравой из дюжины или больше пре-генинов? — спросил он, резким и коротким движением наклонив голову.

— Ну, — Какаши _был_ умным человеком, — его выражение лица моментально сменилось, когда он явно пытался понять резкую смену настроения Ируки, — нет, но…

— _Используй своё воображение_ тогда, _попробуй_ , — резко сказал Ирука, делая шаг к своему парню и ткнув в чужой лоб, постучав кончиком пальца по металлу его протектора, — ты же должен быть эдаким _гением_ , так _подумай_!

Какаши издал оскорблённый звук, и Ирука выжидающе фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди.

— Используя воображение в подобной ситуации, — сказал Какаши, едва заметно поджав губы под маской, — я бы только подумал «пожалуй, я предпочту три одиночные миссии S-ранга подряд, чем работу Ируки.

Ирука от неожиданности засмеялся, и Какаши поймал его руки, когда тот расслабился.

— Я не собираюсь сильно помогать в «как учить пре-генинов» или «как быть учителем»… мало ли что, — сказал Какаши, и Ирука фыркнул. — Если только разговор не сможет тебе помочь, — он поднял руки Ируки и поцеловал основание ладони одной из них.

— Я так понимаю, ты достаточно умён, чтобы признать свою ограниченность, — сухо сказал Ирука.

— И признать, что ты чудо, — сказал Какаши, и Ирука фыркнул, но уголки его рта всё равно приподнялись. — Ты управляешься со всеми своими делами, и сразу видно, что твои ученики полагаются на тебя… и за это я тебя люблю.


	72. Вопросы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Мне предложили это, когда я недавно запостила этот [список подсказок для диалогов из трёх слов](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/)

Подхватив упавший сенбон, Ирука проигнорировал изумлённое выражение Генмы и прошёл мимо. Ирука положил сенбон на ближайший комод и принялся рыться в свитках в другой руке, способный практически на ощупь отличить разные по цветам джикусаки(*).

— Ты… Ты сделал _что_ , — слабо спросил Генма.

Ирука закатил глаза. Он наклонил голову, взглянув на Генму через плечо, положив один из свитков на место.

— Что я действительно _сделал_ , так это, чёрт возьми, устал от его явной неспособности к нормальному _разговору_.

— Ты…

— Да, да, — Ирука махнул рукой, а затем убрал ещё один свиток, — знаю, я подошёл к джонину, подшутил над «неуравновешенным джонином», должно быть, я тронулся умом, я…

— Так вот что ты говоришь о нас в архивах? Почему, _сенсей_.

Ирука чуть не выронил три свитка, которые всё ещё лежали на сгибе руки, когда он распахнул глаза. Он резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Какаши едва ли дышит за его спиной, и только это удержало его от попытки дёрнуться назад в сторону комода.

Генма показал смутно извиняющийся жест за свою спину, а затем, прихватив сенбон, _выскользнул за дверь_.

Ирука закипел от злости, глядя ему вслед и обдумывая план мести.

— Мои собаки полностью ярко-оранжевые, — непринуждённо сказал Какаши, и Ирука вернул взгляд к нему. _Полностью_? То есть, он справился лучше, чем ожидал… — Не думаю, что ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь об этом.

— Я? — Ирука слегка распахнул глаза.

— Ты, — сказал Какаши, а затем _рассмеялся_ , делая шаг назад и прислонившись к краю полки. — В моём последнем отвергнутом отчёте о миссии была также очень интересная заметка. Очень… неуместная по протоколу, — сказал он лукаво.

Ирука закашлял.

— Ам… — он внимательно смотрел на Какаши. — И что ты об этом думаешь… тогда?

— Думаю, что, как _минимум_ , ты довольно плох в непрямых намёках, — сказал Какаши, каким-то макаром ухмыляясь так, что это было понятно сквозь маску, Ирука не следовало удивляться, он даже довольно ясно _дулся_ в ней, — и у тебя довольно невысокая планка в этом вопросе.

— Это… Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — сказал Ирука, прищурив глаза.

— О? — Какаши закрыл глаз, улыбнувшись Ируке. — Я не подозревал, что ты _задал_ вопрос, Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука уставился на него с приоткрытым ртом.

— О, да пошёл ты.

— _Это_ — твой вопрос? — вежливо спросил Какаши.

Ирука склонил голову на бок.

— А ты бы хотел? — спросил он, выгнув бровь. Он с удовольствием смотрел, как распахнулся глаз Какаши, а его поза на мгновение напряглась.

— Прямо _здесь_ , сенсей? — спросил Какаши не совсем уверенно.

Ирука двинулся к нему, позволив свиткам упасть на крышку комода. Генма поддержал их, он оставил Ируку здесь.

— Возможно, нет, — пробормотал Ирука, протягивая руку — _медленно_ , потому что у него могло быть желание переспать с джонином, но он не был _дураком_ , — и коснулся жилета Какаши над его животом. — Но…

— Если у тебя есть вопрос… — главенствующим тоном сказал Какаши, и Ирука фыркнул. Какаши склонился чуть ближе, его взгляд потеплел. — Да, Ирука, — тихо сказал он, и маска почти коснулась щеки Ируки, от чего у того перехватило дыхание.

— Я… Ох, — глупо сказал Ирука, потому что не ожидал чего-либо другого, но…

— Я так же не говорил, что сделаю это здесь, — сказал Какаши ему в ухо, и Ирука распахнул глаза, когда понял, на какой именно вопрос ответил Какаши, его щёки покраснели.

Какаши ухмыльнулся, отступив, и эту ухмылку можно было легко рассмотреть через маску на таком расстоянии.

— Возможно. Когда-нибудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**  
>  Джикусаки — оно же 軸先 (jikusaki), оно же кондак (в буквальном значении с греческого), оно же видимые края деревяшки, на которую наматывают свиток. Я немного писала об этом в своём тви, так что чуть больше информации вы можете почитать [здесь](https://twitter.com/tea_and_berries/status/1288609037102338049).


	73. Прогулка по дереву

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **П/А:**  
>  Мне предложили это, когда я недавно запостила этот [список подсказок для диалогов из трёх слов](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1222821/)

— Ха! — закричал Ирука, а затем опустил голову, прикрыв рот рукой, оглядываясь, когда присаживался на корточки. Он не _должен_ был быть здесь, и если Мама поймает его…

Никто из родителей не показался, и он вздохнул, а затем пошёл по забору, небольшое количество чакры в ногах помогало ему удержаться. Он засмеялся, спрыгнув и убежав. Он _точно_ знал, куда ему нужно и перед кем он хочет похвастаться в первую очередь.

Ирука знал, что _может_ зайти через парадный вход, — ему всегда были рады, независимо от того, кто был дома, — но он хотел _покрасоваться_. Он задумался, а затем немного прошёлся и нашёл хорошее место на стене. Сосредоточился и пошёл по стене вверх, аккуратно наклонившись на высоте, и…

Из-за резкого лая Ирука ухмыльнулся, бросив взгляд на сад. Какаши скакал по огромному пространству, меняя форму туда-обратно.

— Я сделал это! — закричал Ирука, а затем _спрыгнул_ , оттолкнувшись от верха стены вниз, чтобы приземлиться на Какаши. Они покатились по траве, но недостаточно грубо, чтобы это было больно, и Ирука смеялся, пока Какаши фыркал и урчал.

— Ты догадался! — сказал Какаши, крепко сжав его, когда они растянулись на земле, переплетя конечности.

— Я сделал это! — вновь сказал Ирука, радостно елозя и обнимая Какаши за его тощие плечи. — Ты был прав, это _легко_!

Ирука подпрыгнул, когда нос Какаши ткнулся ему в шею, а затем прижался ближе к другу.

— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал Какаши, тыча носом в ухо, и Ирука ухмыльнулся, подняв голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с глазами Какаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/П:**  
>  Я ЗАКОНЧИЛА, Я ДОГНАЛА ОНГОИНГ, О БОЖЕ, Я СМОГЛА  
> Кхем, в общем, да, я закончила перевод всех существующих на данный момент частей, иии теперь обновы будут хаотично, иии я собой довольна  
> Спасибо всем, кто был со мной! Что с первой части, что с последней, ваши отклики на эту работу действительно очень важны для меня и помогают (вместе с какаиру, хаха) пройти мне не самый простой момент в моей жизни! Спасибо вам.
> 
> И на правах рекламы хочу сказать вам, что мне будет очень приятно, если вы решите почитать и мои другие работы по какаиру на[ фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/325501/profile/works?fandom_id=98&direction=&sort=3#fanficFilter) или [ао3](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=14298&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=13999&user_id=Berry_tea_with_cookies)  
> *подмигивает двумя глазами*


	74. Трудный день

Ирука оглядел группу людей у ворот, ища отличительный проблеск серебра — Какаши довольно выделялся, хотя и был неоправданно скрытным даже для ниндзя.

Не прошло много времени, как он заметил своего любовника и, усмехнувшись, вышел из укромного уголка, из которого наблюдал, направившись сразу к Какаши.

Он поднял голову, когда Ирука был в десяти шагах, и замер, в видимом глазу промелькнуло странное выражение. Тот немного ускорился, догоняя, и протянул руку, пока Какаши незаметно потянулся в ответ, коснувшись тыльной стороной пальцев бедра Ируки.

— Что значит этот взгляд? — спросил Ирука, обхватив ладонью подбородок Какаши, улыбаясь немного мягче.

Какаши потёрся носом о руку Ируки и покачал головой, полуприкрыв глаз.

— Ничего. Просто… — Он вздохнул, наклоняясь ближе к Ируке, и тот позволил на себя облокотиться, приобняв свободной рукой за талию. — Это был очень долгий день, — вяло сказал Какаши.

Ирука потёрся своим носом о чужой.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, мы точно знаем, что конец у него будет лучше, — тихо сказал он, и Какаши ласково заурчал, закрыв глаз и на мгновение прижавшись щекой к щеке Ируки. — Пошли со мной домой, любимый.

Какаши согласно хмыкнул и позволил Ируке потащить его следом по более тихим улицам к квартире Ируки.


	75. Всё что угодно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Сегодня у нас д/с с лёгкий бондажём.  
> Я некоторое время думала над тем, какой бы титул/прозвище Какаши бы использовал для Ируки здесь; Тацудзин (Tatsujin, 達人) он же "мастер" (как состоявшегося/уважаемого человека)

— Сейчас, сейчас, — сказал Ирука, самодовольно ухмыляясь Какаши, пока тот тяжело дышал, тихонько поскуливая, — будешь хорошим мальчиком, ммм?

Он слишком грубо погладил член Какаши только с правой стороны скользящим движением, которое выглядело весьма небрежно, и бёдра Какаши дёрнулись. Его движения были ограничены — запястья скрещены над головой и зафиксированы лёгкой, но усиленной чакрой цепью, привязанной к изголовью кровати, а длинные ноги были также связаны и вытянуты к противоположным углам кровати.

Ирука наклонился, целуя его живот чуть ниже рёбер, и завязал кожаный ремешок вокруг чужого члена, больше смотря на лицо Какаши, чем на свои руки, отлично знакомый с этой игрушкой.

Лёгкое похлопывание по бедру, и Какаши, не нуждаясь в словах, замер, хотя его мышцы дрожали, а зубы сжали нижнюю губу до появления капелек крови, пока он с жадностью смотрел на Ируку, его глаза потемнели от желания.

Ирука скользнул верхом на него, тихо застонав от болезненной _пульсации_ желания глубоко внутри, и снова погладил его член, заставив мягко заскулить. Ирука улыбнулся, осторожно сместившись и опустившись впечатляющую длину, закинув голову назад, когда Какаши идеально заполнил его, мышцы лишь едва обожгло, когда их растянули чуть больше, чем когда он готовил себя.

Он не так часто отдавался Какаши таким образом, но, _ооох_ , когда было настроение…

— Ты такой умничка, Какаши, — похвалил Ирука, хриплым и грубым голосом. Он качнул бёдрами, и Какаши застонал, напрягая все мышцы живота и груди. Он потянул цепь, связывающую его запястья, руки беспокойно сгибались.

Если бы он так быстро достиг грани, это было бы _восхитительно_ весело, подумал Ирука, выгнув спину и проведя руками по груди Какаши, а потом медленно приподнялся и опустился обратно. Сейчас Ирука дразнил их обоих, ещё не трахая себя на члене Какаши таким образом, как хотел, но это определённо _будет_.

Просто пока ещё рано.

Ирука наклонился, прикусив губу, когда его мышцы напряглись вокруг члена Какаши, двигающегося внутри него.

— Ты будешь умничкой для меня, верно, Какаши? — спросил он и потянул нижнюю губу Какаши зубами, из-за чего тот издал беспомощный и хриплый звук. — Чтобы я не захотел, — он поцеловал Какаши, чувствуя вкус крови из чужой искусанной нижней губы, — ты сделаешь это для меня, верно?

— Всё что угодно, Тацудзин, — сказал Какаши грубо и горячо. — Я дал бы тебе…

Ирука грубо поцеловал его.

— Я знаю, что так и будет. Моё идеальное сокровище. — Он улыбается, выгнув спину, когда поднялся назад, томно прокрутив бёдра, пробуя чувство от члена Какаши внутри себя. — А прямо сейчас, — сказал он, легко беря себя в руки, — я хочу трахнуть тебя так, чтобы я чувствовал это весь завтрашний день на стройке миссий… или, возможно, всю следующую _неделю_.

Какаши зашипел, когда Ирука сжал его член и вновь поднялся, и Ирука почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы, когда тело выгнулось вверх.

Ирука усмехнулся, согнув пальцы и проводя короткими ногтями вниз по груди и животу Какаши, ровно с такой силой, чтобы оставить бледные линии, и с _силой_ опустился вниз, издав резкий крик удовольствия, когда ещё раз взял член Какаши, но намного быстрее.

 _Ооо_ , да, подумал Ирука, застонав, он изо всех сил пытался отдышаться, входя в быстрый, жёсткий ритм, от которого бёдра приятно горели, пока он трахал себя на члене Какаши, оседлав его слегка выгибающиеся тело.

Ирука обхватил рукой свой член, встретившись взглядом с Какаши.

— Я слишком долго не брал тебя таким образом, — сказал он, поглаживая себя и делая паузу в своём ритме, чтобы решительно качнуться на члене Какаши, вновь чувствуя его дрожь, — может быть, я продержу тебя под собой, вот так _во мне_ , — он опять качается, — весь, — он наклоняется вперёд, приподнимаясь, — день.

Какаши резко застонал, откинув голову назад, когда Ирука ещё раз опустился и сжался вокруг него.

— В… _Всё что угодно_ , Тацудзин, — сорванным голосом повторил Какаши, — пожалуйста.


	76. Трудная ночь, ласковое утро

— ‘рука-нии?

Ирука немного повернулся, осторожничая, чтобы не сбить с ног Наруто, когда тот опять вцепился в подол мешковатого свитера Ируки.

— Мм?

— Что-то случилось с Кака-нии? — спросил Наруто, распахнув глаза и немного надув губы.

Ирука перевёл взгляд с младшего брата ростом по бедро на дверь своей спальни. Она была приоткрыта, но в самой комнате было темно.

— У него сегодня… тяжёлый день, — мягко сказал Ирука, присев на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Наруто, и улыбнулся, стараясь не думать о пронзительных кошмарах, которые мучили Какаши всю ночь. Ирука отказывался позволить тому сбежать на диван или самому лечь на него, и оставить Какаши страдать в одиночестве. — Он будет в порядке. — Он погладил Наруто по щеке.

Наруто прикусил губу, но кивнул, и Ирука обнял его, улыбаясь менее напряжённо, когда Наруто чуть ли не прыгнул в его объятия, крепко вцепившись. Ирука вздохнул, прижавшись щекой к макушке Наруто, погладив его по спине.

С Какаши всё _будет_ в порядке, но это было неудачное начало дня.

— Мы просто напомним ему, что любим его и что мы здесь, и вскоре он почувствует себя лучше, – пообещал Ирука тихим голосом.

***

— …что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Какаши, открыв глаз и глядя на Наруто.

Он по большей части сидел на груди Какаши, что не было проблемой, — возможно, он был немного староват для таких вещей, но человеком, который чаще всего сидел на его груди, был _Гай_ , и с этим вес Наруто не шёл ни в какое сравнение, — и держал свои маленькие ладошки на челюсти и щеках Какаши.

— Я люблю тебя! — сказал Наруто, и Какаши моргнул, наклонив голову.

Рука Наруто скользнула по его лицу, немного сжавшись.

— ‘рука-нии сказал, что у тебя плохой день, — сказал Наруто расстроенным голосом, и Какаши вздохнул, его сердце сжалось. — Так что тебя надо убедить, что ‘рука-нии знает, что ты любишь его, я постоянно это вижу, и ‘рука-нии сказал, что тебе надо напомнить это сегодня!

Какаши на мгновение посмотрел на него, его маленькое, но невероятно серьёзное лицо, и начал хихикать. Наруто издал смущённый звук, и Какаши потянулся, притягивая его в объятия, прижавшись носом в волосы Наруто.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — мягко сказал он. — Спасибо тебе, котёнок.

Наруто счастливо воскликнул и устроился на кровати рядом с Какаши, уютно улёгшись в его руках.

Это была трудная ночь, но…

Какаши поднял взгляд, когда Ирука заглянул за дверь, неся поднос с завтраком. Он смотрел вверх, с нежностью подумал он, когда его семья была здесь, рядом с ним.


	77. Стимул

Какаши встревожено замер, а его бровь дёрнулась.

Ирука прищурил глаза и схватил Какаши за локоть, привлекая внимание. Он обратил на нём внимание достаточно любезно, повернув голову, и Ирука притянул его ближе.

— _Веди себя как следует_ , и, возможно, сегодня ночью тебе _очень_ сильно повезёт, — пробормотал Ирука ему в ухо, и Какаши даже издал заинтересованный звук, когда Ирука отстранился.

— Значит ли это, что я могу рассчитывать на твой _фантастический_ рот? — спросил Какаши, опустив взгляд на рот Ирука, а затем вновь посмотрев тому в глаза, — или что ты не убьёшь меня за ужином?

Ирука усмехнулся, выгнув бровь.

— Веди себя прилично и узнаешь, — лукаво сказал он и двинулся к двери вперёд Какаши.

Какаши печально вздохнул за его спиной, и Ирука решил, что это даже немного лучше, чем шанс того, что Какаши действительно _будет_ вести себя хорошо.

Возможно, Ирука даже _угостит_ его, если тот послушается. Он сдержал смех, когда Какаши догнал его, почти крадучись, и худое тело задело его бок.


End file.
